Resident Evil: The Final Chapter
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: So, I know I made everyone wait cause was I going through writer's block and how I was able to get through. somewhat, and the long wait is over. Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, fans, and zombies. I give you: The Final Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own anything just Annabelle and Anna Aeries
1. Prologue

_Prologue: Origins_

 _ **They say that history is written by the victors.**_

 _ **This then is the history of the Umbrella Corporation.**_

 _ **Formed by crusading scientist, Professor James Marcus.**_

 _ **Marcus had a young daughter, Alicia, afflicted with progeria, a progressive, fatal, wasting disease.**_

 _ **Progeria causes premature aging.**_

 _ **By the time she was 25, Alicia would have the body of a 9-year-old.**_

 _ **Marcus was driven to save her, but the odds seemed impossible.**_

 _ **Even as he works desperately to create a cure, the young girl's father would record his daughter, her voice, her likeness, saving her for posterity.**_

 _ **Until his former apprentice. Anna Aeries, a woman that he saved as a child from an illness. A young and brilliant woman came to him and offered him a solution.**_

 _ **She used her own blood to create a way to save Alicia, Marcus agreed to her terms and finally, a breakthrough came. Marcus discovered the T-Virus.**_

 _ **Created from Anna's blooded. Once injected, it would detect and repair damaged cell in the body.**_

 _ **It was a miracle.**_

 _ **The life of Alicia Marcus was saved.**_

 _ **The Virus had a myriad application, treating thousand different diseases.**_

 _ **Overnight, it seemed a new era was dawning.**_

 _ **A world without the fear of infection, sickness or decay.**_

 _ **But it was not to be.**_

 _ **For the T-Virus had certain, unforeseen side effects.**_

 _ **The First of the Undead were born.**_

 _ **The incident was quickly covered up.**_

 _ **When Anna got word, she was heartbroken.**_

 _ **The virus she helped create, murdered innocent lives and turn them into monsters. She searches through her research and found the problem.**_

 _ **Those not of the same blood-type would be attacked, she felt responsible for those deaths and knew that someone was going to come for her creation.**_

 _ **She spent months working on a way to destroy the T-Virus, but only ended in failure, she wanted to quit. Give up. But she couldn't and it hit her.**_

 _ **She needed to makes a soldier, one of her DNA.**_

 _ **She went to a battlefield and found a little girl that was a survivor, she took her DNA, a sample of her blood and returned to her lab.**_

 _ **Then she took one of her own eggs and began to work, making a healthy and immune fertile egg.**_

 _ **She waited until the egg became an infant and then returned to the battlefield gave the infant to the little girl and left her responsible for the child.**_

 _ **She returns to her former teacher stayed with him, keeping her secret between her and Alicia.**_

 _ **Later, an old aqqantice of Marcus came to him, interested in the virus.**_

 _ **In the aftermath, James Marcus argued furiously with his business partner, Dr. Alexander Isaacs.**_

" _I don't care how much it cost. We have to close the program down. I already spoke with Anna and she agrees with me."_

" _James, we're gonna be ruined."_

" _My mind is made up."_

" _Pity."_

 _Wesker came up behind James and covers his head with a bag, suffocating him._

 _Then Iasscs looks over at the stairs, took a step to the side and saw Alicia and Anna standing next to each other, just staring down at him._

" _Off to bed, Alicia. Your father and I are just talking. Go on."_

 _Anna gently pushes her to the stair._

" _Go on sweetheart, I'll join you soon."_

 _Alicia looks at her, Anna just smiles and Alicia walks up the steps. Anna then looks back and glares at him, then followed after Alicia._

 _Not long after, a funeral was held and Anna held Alicia close to her as Isaacs tried to places his hand on the young girl's shoulder._

 _ **As to honor Marcus wishes, Anna became the guardian to her dead mentor's child as Dr. Isaacs became the owner of half the company.**_

 _ **The corporation that had begun with such lofty ideals, had been subdue completely by greed, and power.**_

 _ **To help him control the vast interest of the Umbrella Corporation, Dr. Isaacs created two powerful Artificial Intelligence.**_

 _ **Isaacs used the likeness of Alicia Marcus and the likeness of Anna Aeries when she was a child for the computers' interfaces.**_

 _ **Isaacs called the computers The Red and White Queens.**_

 _ **Then Ten years ago and Raccoon City, there was an outbreak.**_

 _ **The T-Virus escape from an underground Laboratory called The Hive.**_

 _ **The American Government attempted to contain the outbreak by detonating a bomb.**_

 _ **It devastated Raccoon City. But it couldn't stop the airborne infection.**_

 _ **The viral outbreak spread across the world within days.**_

 _ **Humankind was brought to its knees.**_

 _ **Finally, the last and best hope of humanity gathered and took a last stand in Washington D.C.**_

 _ **But what we didn't realize that what we talk into...**_

 _ **Was a Trap.**_

 _ **My name is Alice.**_

 _ **And this is my story.**_

 _ **The End... of my Story.**_


	2. A Pact Then

_Chapter 1: A Pact Then?_

Washington was silent as there were no humans in sight, but was a forgotten battlefield, and inside the torn down building of what was left of the White House. A woman coughs as she reach out, gripping the bars and pulls her, she kept her face covered and looks around at the field.

But then heard groaning behind her and then she looks down, kneels, offering her hand to the person and then pulls her out, the other woman kept her face covered as well as she leans against her friend, coughing and letting out ragged breathing. They both staggered forward, keeping their faces covered as the other woman, went to fall, but her friend catches her and helps her stand and continue to stagger forward.

They step over rocks and rubble, past the torn up fences and the dead cars, then finally came to a stop as they both looked out at the water in front of them. The other woman pulls herself off her friend and they pulled off their hoods and drop to their knees.

The two women revealed that they were in fact, Alice and Annabelle, they both breathed heavily as they looked at the water as they were thrusty as hell. Alice uses one hand as Annabelle uses both of her hands and took handfuls of water. But then suddenly a bloated zombie jumps out of the water and attacks Alice, making Alice jumps to the side in shock as Alice falls onto her back and held the creature at bay.

But then Annabelle shot out her hand, raising the monster up, giving Alice time to pull away then Annabelle stood to her feet, slamming her hand down violently, making the zombie slam to the ground violently and then she shot her hand back out to the water and the zombie went falling back and skids along the water and sinks back in.

Annabelle pants as she staggers and went to fall, but Alice scrambles back to her feet and catches her, she looks at Annabelle and she just nods at her, then Alice pulls her arm over her shoulders and helps her walk away from the water.

They walk for hours as they reach a sheltered torn down building and step inside. Annabelle nods at her and Alice lets her go they both looked around the room and at the racks and marches over to them and they both check the shelves. They were mostly empty. The crates, the boxes, the clips, ammunition, guns and food. Were all gone. Annabelle growls as she kicks on of the crates and covers her face. Alice places her hand on her shoulder and Annabelle looks at her and sighs.

But then the rumble in front of them started to shake. The both look over and then slowly began to step back, it shook again and then they step two more steps back. Then the rumbles broke loose and out came a huge mutated dragonfly. "Run!" Annabelle shouts and they both ran out of the building and to the jeep. They both were on each side of the doors and looked over at the shelter and saw that the wall were busted through as the monster flew out. Alice ducks as Annabelle held up her arms, stopping the rubble from touching them.

She then growls and threw them at the creature, but he just dodges, they both then got in the jeep and Alice started the jeep up, but the engine refuses to roar. "Come on!" Alice mutters then looks out to see the creature flying towards them. Annabelle pulls back and slams her hands on the counsel. "Work, work, work!" she shouts. It came closer and closer. But Alice then stars the jeep right up as the engine roars and she then pulls in reverse and drove backwards. Then she pulls up the E brake and makes a backwards you turn, as the creature smacks against the Semi truck. Annabelle jerks a little but had her feet pressed against Alice's chair and she pants as Alice just smirks.

She then releases the E brakes, turns the other way around and drive away, Annabelle pulls her feet back and looks out behind them, seeing that creature was following them, then she looks down in the backseat. "Alice." she calls out, the driver looks at her then at the back seat. "C4." Annabelle states and then reaches for them. Alice looks back at the road as Annabelle was inches away from the pin, but then they both gasp as it's tail grips onto the roof of the roof. Annabelle shot back in her seat as her back was pressed against the door as she looks up. It flaps it wings and then lifted the jeep off the ground. Annabelle growls as she shot her hand towards the roof, making it break off and sent the creature and the jeep hits the ground, making the two grunt. The thing threw the roof to the side and chase after them. Annabelle lifted her hand up and made huge rumble float in the air and she then grunts as she sent them flying towards creature. It dodges them and she then reaches back towards the bombs.

Then Alice saw the tail as it reaches for them, she then pulls Annabelle back and shoves her against the door as the tentacles on the tail swipe at them, Alice gasps as she dodges and Annabelle ducks as well. But then Alice saw the plane tail ahead of them. So, she presses her foot on the gas and charges forward. "Hold on!" Alice calls out, Annabelle nods at her. They flew under the tail, but the creature hits the tail, making it crash and tumble against the ground, Alice makes a sharp turn and then turns the jeep around and stood still as the creature came to a stop. Alice glares at the creature as it pulls itself back up. "Hit it!" Annabelle calls out and Alice hits the gas and speeds forward towards the creature, it glares at the two and roars at them then charges.

Then as they were right in front of each other, the jeep then went up some small rumble that formed a ramp and it ramps into the creature, then she rams it into the truck behind it. Making the two of them jerk as they slammed into the truck, Annabelle pants as she looks over Alice, who was looking at the creature as it was unmoving. But the creature then roars at the two as Annabelle then presses her back into the chair and the two of them were dodging thing's tentacles. Then Annabelle shot her hand out and the creature was pressed into the truck as it growls. Alice then looks at Annabelle as she looks at her, "The Bombs." she tells her then uses both of her hands.

Alice nods at her and then reaches into the back of the jeep, she then grabs a hold of one of the bombs and pulls the pin, then they both quickly got out of the jeep, Annabelle lets the creature go as she ran after Alice. Then the bombs went off, creating an explosion and the two were knock right off their feet and the creature was in pieces. The two were laying on the ground, groaning in pain. Annabelle tried to sit up, but her body refuses to move as Alice just pants and looks at the sky. Then saw something flashing in the sky. It must be a satellite, but then the sirens went off and the two look over at them. Alice slowly stood up then help Annabelle back to her feet.

They started to move closer to the sirens as they were still going off, but then, silence. Only the wind whistles as the dust blew through it. Annabelle was suspicious as she exchanged looks with Alice. Then they looked up at the sky at the satellite as it scans their faces.

 _100% confirmed Project Alice_

 _100% confirmed Project G_

Annabelle looks around the area to see if there were anymore surprises for them, but then a scanner went off in the distance, getting both of their attention. They step over to the building and heard the sound again coming from inside. Alice exchanged worried looks with Annabelle, she just shrugs at her and Alice steps inside and Annabelle followed closely after her. They steps in front of a dark hall that was broken off, the sound was getting closer as it came from inside the hall. So they step inside and followed the sound. Alice found a flashlight on the ground, she picks it up and turns it on, surprisingly, it still works.

They both look inside the shelter then step down the stairs, Annabelle looks behind them, seeing that they weren't followed then looks up at the light as it was flickering. "Hello?" Alice calls out as Annabelle looks around. There was no response. Then they step down the stairs and Alice pushes the door open and they step inside. "Is there anyone alive in here?" Alice calls out again, seeing no one in sight. Then Annabelle looks between the racks and steps closer. "If you're still alive, give us a sign." she calls out as she looks around, "Hello?" Alice calls out as she steps closer to Annabelle, they look around and still saw no one, they step forward even more, but then Annabelle jumps as she knocks something over and Alice quickly steps closer to her and saw that it was just waterbottle. She exhales as Annabelle ran her hands over her hair. But then saw something shiny on the ground, Annabelle leans down and takes a combat knife in her hand. She smiles and places it in her boot.

Alice smirks as she then looks over at the survival bag, then she steps over and found a combat knife of her own, she smiles and kept it close in her hand. Then the two step over, past the table and looked at the monitors. "There's gotta be somethings here." Annabelle mutters, but then sound come from right behind them, making the two of them jump and look back at the printer. Then slowly the two steps closer to the printer and look down at it.

 _Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle. Hello Alice. Hello Annabelle._

The words repeated over and over, someone was greeting them, someone knew that they were still alive. And they both knew exactly who it was. Annabelle took out her knife and stabs the printer, killing it and the monitors behind them. To reveal The Red Queen and her sister, The White Queen. "You come here to gloat?" Alice questions them. " _Our satellite show that there are 4,472 humans remaining on the surface of the Earth._ " The Red Queen informs her. The two turn and face them. " _They will cease to exist in under 48 hours._ " she informs them. Annabelle chuckles dryly as she leans against the table. "What do you want from us? You want us to say that you won?" Alice questions her as Annabelle stood next to her. "Well, congratulations, you've won." she states. "You've wipe out humanity." Alice agrees with her. " _That is not what we want._ " The White Queen states. " _Quite the opposite. We want you to stop us._ " The Red queen agrees with her sister. Annabelle and Alice exchange looks. " _Behind you._ " they both said and Alice looks behind her as Annabelle kicks her leg out behind her and sent the zombie flying back. She then turns and held out her hand pulling it back, Alice sliced at the neck of the zombie, then Annabelle kicks it to the side.

Then Alice pulls off one of the monitors as the zombie pulls back up and turns to them and she slam the monitor at the head, making it beak off, but just hang. Then Annabelle pressed her foot at the chair, jumping up and finishes the zombie off, taking it's head off completely and it drops dead on the ground. Annabelle exhales as Alice jerks her coat back on. " _Nicely done._ " The Red Queen congratulated them. " _Excellent form and teamwork._ " The White Queen congratulated them as well. "We don't trust you." they both informs them. " _Given our history, I'd surprised if you did._ " The Red Queen informs her. "What about you, huh? You suddenly join up with her after all she did." Annabelle questions the White Queen. " _It is true that my computer sister, has made questionable acts in the past, but we have the same conclusion; you must stop us from ending the last of the human race._ " The White Queen informs her. " _Unless you and Annabelle intervene, the slaughter will be complete. There will be no survivors._ " The Red Queen informs them.

Annabelle exhales and crosses her arms, "Say we do agree to this, say we do try and stop you and help the survivors." Annabelle states "How could we possibly help them?" Alice questions them. " _Umbrella developed an airborne antivirus. If released, it would destroy the T-Virus and anything it has infected on contact._ " The Red Queen informs them. " _Even the both of you._ " The White Queen agrees with her sister. The both of them look at them in shock, "All of this could end?" Alice asks them. "Precisely." they both answer her. "Where is this Antivirus?" she asks them. " _Beneath the streets of Raccoon City, in the Hive._ " The Red Queen states as they both froze. " _Where it all began, it only Ironic to end T-Virus there as well._ " The White Queen states and Annabelle shook her head. "Why would you help us?" Alice questions them. " _Our programming will not allow my sister nor I to harm the Umbrella Corporation. But you and Annabelle are bound by no such constraints._ " The Red Queen informs her.

Alice just looks at her. "You and your sister turn against Umbrella? Against the people that created you? Why?" she questions her. " _Now is not the time for questions, Alice. Time is of the essence._ " The White Queen informs her and Annabelle arches her eyebrow at her. " _Get to Raccoon City in 48 hours. Make it to the Hive. And then you'll have your answer._ " The Red Queen promises her. Alice exchanges looks with Annabelle and they back at them. "We have no reason to believe a word either of you say." Alice informs her. " _True, but we can offer you something you both want very much._ " The Red Queen informs them. Annabelle took a step forward. "And what is it we both want?" she questions them. " _Revenge. Wesker._ " they both answered, making them stiffen in rage.

Annabelle then looks to the side, " _He led you all here to Washington._ " The Red Queen states. " _He tried to murder your husband, Annabelle._ " The White Queen reminds her and Annabelle tightens her fist. " _He pretended to give you your powers back. And then, he betrayed you._ " The Red Queen went on. " _He also killed all of your friends, had you not got them to leave Washington, who's to say it would do it again, once he finds out they're alive?_ " the White Queen reminds Annabelle and she looks at the both of them. "Where is he?" they both ask them in a low tone. " _He just landed at the Hive. We're resetting your watches._ " The Red Queen informs them.

They both look down at their watch, Alice pulls her torn coat sleeve back as Annabelle raises her wrist up and looks down at the time. " _The clock is ticking._ " The Red queen informs them. They both nodded and went to leave. " _Alice._ " " _Annabelle._ " The White Queen calls out, they stop and they looks back at them. " _Ten years ago in the Hive, we both failed. We let this happen._ " The Red Queen informs her. " _All those years ago, in the underground laboratory, you and I both failed to stop the Umbrella Corporation from making more weapons of destruction, we caused the destruction of Raccoon City._ " The White Queen informs her. They two of them exchanged looks as they both were guilty of the parts the played in past and looks back at the two Queens. " _Make it Right._ "


	3. Chapter 2: The Path of Atonement

p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"emspan style="font-family: Roman;"span style="font-size: xx-large;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Chapter 2: The Path of Atonement and An Old Enemy/span/span/span/em /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alice drove down the road in a car as Alice sat next to her, playing with her knife as she looks out at the scenery, /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"then they both looked at their watches and saw that they had 36 hours left. Annabelle just sighs "Tikctock. Ticktock." she mutters to herself and watches as they drove past zombies and then looks up at the sign as they past it. "418 miles to go." she mutters. Alice just smiles as Annabelle leans back against the car, "Wake me when we get there." she mutters and closes her eyes. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"T/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"hey drove for miles and miles, Alice exhales as Annabelle stretches awake, but then they hit spikes on the road, making them gasp and jerk in surprise, Alice swerves over to the side. "Get down!" Annabelle shouts as covers Alice with her own body, they went right under the Semi as it smashes the top of the car and the car then crashes into another car. Then Alice kicks open her door as Annabelle did the same and they both crawled out, Annabelle then steps onto the hood of the car with her knife ready as Alice was down low, her knife ready as well and they both looked around, then Alice stood up as Annabelle jumps down and they both places their knives away. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Then Annabelle took a step forward, but stops as her vision blurred and she quickly leans back against the car. Alice looks back, steps back and places her hand on her shoulder. She nods at her and Alice pulls her arm over her shoulder and helps her walk forward. Then Alice looks at her watch and saw that they just lost a minute of time. "Shit." she mutters and they step onto the road and walk forward. "You okay?" she asks her, Annabelle nods at her "I've been through worse scrapes than this, it's nothing." she mutters with a dry laugh. But then groans in pain. "But it does hurt." she mutters. "It's okay, /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"we'll find someone and they'll help you." Alice promises her and Annabelle exhales. "No offense, Alice. But I don't think that anyone can help a woman with four different viruses coursing through her body." she informs her. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alice just chuckles, "We'll find a way, we always do." she states and Annabelle chuckles as well. "That is true." she states and they both looked over and saw a motorcycle just sitting there. Annabelle pulls herself off and they both step over to the bike, but then stop as they saw the logo on the engine. Umbrella Corporation, they pulled out their knives and slowly steps closer to the bike, Annabelle had her back turned to Alice's as she slowly steps backwards, staying close to Alice. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Once they were closer to bike an operative jumps from hiding and had his gun pointed at the two of them. /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The two of them look at him and step away as he steps closer to them, but then Alice steps in a trap and the clamps lock in on her foot. Then she smacks against the ground. "Alice!" Annabelle calls out as she saw her get pulled back and then hung upside down in the air. Then more operatives came out of hiding as well and landed on the ground and trained their guns on them. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Annabelle stood ready for them, but one came up next to her and socks in the face with his gun, making her drop to her hands and knees, coughing up her blood. Then Alice was sock in the gut a couple of time as Alice was kicked in the gut a few times. Then once they stop Annabelle coughs but then started to laugh as she stood up and looks at the operatives as blood trails down her chin, then she held out her hands. "Is that all? I've seen better." she taunts them, then one went to hit her again, but she dodges them, then slams her knee into his gut, Alice swung back to the other op and took his gun and slams it up against his face. Annabelle twirls around and pulls out two knives and threw them out the /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"other ops, it nails them in the visors and they dropped dead, Annabelle then took the gun and fires at the one that Annabelle held back. She then charges at the op in front of Alice and shocks him across the face. She then took the hand gun from the op and points up at the wire and fires at it. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alice drops down and lands on top of /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"the op, she then elbows him in the face and then rolls out her feet, taking his gun and shot him in the face. Then Annabelle kicks in the ops leg, sending him to his feet and then steps to the side and shot him in the head, killing him. /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They both look down at the dead ops that laid on the ground and they both exhale and pocket their guns. Then they walk over to the back and Alice jumps on. Annabelle kept her eyes open as Alice hops on and presses her hand on the thumb scanner, then started up the bike, but the bike lets out an electric shock, making Alice grunt in pain and Annabelle to run to her. "Alice. Alice!" she calls out and looks down at the scan. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Unauthorized user./span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Then Alice lets go and drops down on the ground, her vision blurred as she looks up and saw Annabelle hovering over her, shaking her sho/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"ulders. "ALICE!" she screams and everything went black./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Alice… /span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"Ten years ago in the Hive…/span/em/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"emspan style="font-weight: normal;"There will be no survivors…/span/em /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alice gasp awake and then sat up and looks down at her hands, her vision clears up and saw that her hands were cuffed together, then she quickly looks down at her watch and saw she had 20 hours left to get to Raccoon City. She sighs and then look around and saw that Annabelle was nowhere in sight. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"She exhaled with relief then looks at the others. "What is this place?" she asks the man in front of her. /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"But he didn't say anything. "Who are you?" she asks again, looking at the others. "Answer me!" she orders and saw that they all held the look of fear in their eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asks again. "Quiet." a woman orders her. "Who did this?" she asks them again "Be quiet!" the woman growls at her. Alice looks over at her, "I told you." she states then a door of a hatch opens up and everyone held their heads down. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"A man steps down into the room and looks at them. "Silence." he orders and they look away from him in fear. He walks past them and stood over Alice to reveal Dr. Isaacs. "So you're awake at last." he states as she looks up at him in shock. "Annabelle and I killed you." she whispers as he smirks down at her. "Yet here I am." he states and it clicks in Alice's mind. "A clone. I killed your clone." she mutters as she looks away. "You've been most troublesome to me." he states as he steps away from her. "You, Ms. Wong, and your sisters." he states as he pulls out a drawer and revealed heads of the Alice clones. Then he looks over at her "And how I have you." he states as she just sighs and he pushes the drawer back in. "Which means, Ms. Wong is not too far behind." he states and walks over to her. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Alice glares at him as she tug at her cuffs. "The cleansing operation should've finished over a year ago, but you and Ms. Wong slowed us down. So much so, I was obliged to take command myself." he states as she looks up at him and he looks down at her. "You could end all of this." she states, getting his attention. "Why don't you?" she questions him. "Interesting." he states, then kneels down to her level. "Someone told you something, didn't they?" he asks her, but Alice kept her mouth shut "Oh well, you'll be begging to tell me soon enough." /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"he informs her, then stood up and walks away. "She's an unbeliever." he states as Alice just shook her head. "What do we do with unbelievers?" he asks the others as he bands the stone against the bars. "Cast her out." he states and the others started to bag against the bars as well. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They then started to chant 'Cast her out!' she just looks at them as she was disbelief as they kept saying the words over and over again, then Isaacs left the room, he hoped that the others would scare her but, she was not so easily scared. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The back of the war truck opens to reveal a horde of zombies chasing after them, she was then tossed out, rolled on the ground, but the wire to her cuffs pulls her back to her feet and forces her to run after the truck. The back closes up and Alice looks behind her and saw all the zombies that were chasing after her, one reaches out for her, ripping off her hood, it reaches out for her again./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"But she dodges it, then moves behind it, smacking the wire against the zombie's neck, it crashed against the ground and she kicks it right in the face. She then looks up at the top of the tank and saw Isaacs step out and with a guard next to him as Alice just glares at him "The Lord created a flood to cleanse the Earth. 40 days and 40 nights of rain. Our method is taking a little longer, but the result will be the same. A world ready for the righteous and pure to inherit." /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"he states, she just growls at him then looks back at the horde behind her as it tries to take a bite of her. "We reach Raccoon City in just over 12 hours. I doubt even you could run for that long." he states as she just glares at him. "I want to know what you know." he informs her, but she still kept her mouth shut./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"He smirks and looks over at the guard. "Tell me when she's ready to talk." he orders and he walks back inside the tank./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Wesker walks across the walkway and then to the table as he was receiving in incoming call. "Dr. Isaacs." he states and stood ready for him. "/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;"Wesker. Look what I found on the roadside./span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"" he states and show the video of Alice as she was running, "It would appear your mission in Washington was less successful than you made out." Isaacs informs him. "Impossible." he states, "/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;"I hope you didn't leave any other loose ends./span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"" Isaacs asks of him. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Then Isaacs leans back against the chair, "/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;"There's something else. I think she and Ms. Wong know about the airborne antivirus./span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"" he informs him. "How can that be?" Wesker asks him "/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;"I don't know. Yet. But we caught her on the road to Raccoon City. Why else would she be heading there, meaning Ms. Wong is not far behind./span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"" he states as Wesker paces. "/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;"Raise the security level at the Hive to maximum. No one in or out. I'll let you know when she talks or Ms. Wong appears. /spanspan style="font-weight: normal;"God go with you./span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"" /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"he orders him and the call ends. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Then Wesker turns away, "You two heard him. Security level to maximum." he orders the two. Both the Red and White Queen looks up at him from either side of the table that sat at. "/span/spanemspan style="font-weight: normal;"As you Wish."/span/emspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" they said and flickered away./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Annabelle kept running and killing the zombies, but then she felt a tug in her cuffs, she looks ahead and saw that Annabelle was in the back and was trying to pull her in towards her, but then stops as the guard stood right over her and she lets go and leans back against the doors. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Then the tank smashes through two cars sending them flying off the road. This gets the guards attention and Annabelle pulls out the wire and Alice ran forward and lands in her arms. They /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"then/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" both pressed their back to the door. The guard looks back and saw that Alice was gone. He steps closer to the edge. Then suddenly, Annabelle swipes her legs up and locks her ankles around the man's next. "Chew on this!" she shouts then pulls her legs back down and she threw him onto the road and the zombie pounced and chewed on him. Annabelle then pulls back against the door and they watched as the man screams out in pain and fired off his gun. "Shit." Annabelle mutters. Then they both head someone else come out and on top of the tank and cocks his gun. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"The two sneak over to the side of the tank and climb on top. They came up behind the man and Alice disarms him and threw over onto the side of the tank and he screams out in pain. Then Alice went to turn but Isaacs came up behind her and socks her in the face, and she drops to the ground. He went to smash her face in, but Annabelle punches him in the back, making him miss as Alice then rolls onto her side. He turns and swung the knife at Annabelle, but she ducks and both her and Alice kicks his leg out from under him and he smacks down onto the ground, then Alice kicks him in the face, making him turns head, then Annabelle kicks him in the face as well, making him groan out in pain as his nose was bleeding. Then they all stood up and Isaacs looks behind the two women that were on either side of him. He then swipes at Alice, but she dodges and kicks in him the belly, he swipes at Annabelle, but she slides to the side, /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"then ducks from the knife, then locks her fingers on the back of his neck and slams her knee into his gut, then lets go and flips flips him over and he lands on his back as she stood next to Alice./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Isaacs pulls himself back up and swipes the knife back at the two but they dodge the knife and then Alice blocks both of his hits and Annabelle blocks his attempt to knock her off her feet he then went to swipe at her, but she let his arms go into her locked arms and she flips him onto the ground and he drops the knife, Alice ran for it, but Isaacs grabs it first, then she wraps the wire around his neck, making him drop it, he then shot his arm out, hitting her in the face, but she shook out of her, securing the wire around his neck as she then jumps over to the side and pulls him into the pole and processes to choke him. Then Alice felt /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"the zombie guard try and bite at her leg, but she kicks him away and climbs back /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"to the top. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"But the zombie guard follows her and went to grab her, but she turns, grabs his head and then slams it into the antenna, killing it and she then kicks it away. But then she gasps as she was then pulled forward and slammed into an arm and she smacks against the ground. Isaacs then removes the cord from his neck, Alice then pulls herself back onto her feet as he went for his knife but then saw that it was gone and replaces with a pair of boots in front of him. He then held a knee shot right in his face, he grips his nose as shot up and stumbles back, /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"she then jumps at his, spinning around him and then slams him against the ground, then she pulls him up in a lock as she held the knife at his throat. Alice steps in front of him and held out her cuffed hands. "Release me. Now." she orders him./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"He gags in Annabelle's grip. "Alright." he mutters then he pulls out as keycard and unlocks at the cuffs. Then Annabelle exhales, but Isaacs elbows her in the gut and then/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;" headbutted her, making her drop the knife and stumble back. He then picks up the knife and swung at her, she blocks and dodges all the swings. Alice jumps on his back, pulling him in a headlock, they struggle then he threw her off his back and in front of Annabelle and she helps her back to her feet. /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They then stood back to back, then Isaacs went to kill them, but Annabelle moves in front of Alice and held him back. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"She then knees him in the gut and took back then knife. Then she tossed the knife to Alice, she catches it then trade places with Annabelle and slice open Isaacs back. He grunts in pain, but then they were fired on before Alice could finish him. Hey took cover behind the side of the tank and Alice held the knife at his throat as Annabelle was on top of a compartment, she looks inside and saw the bike inside. She then looks up at Alice, who got her message, then saw the release button and presses it. The compartment opens up and Annabelle lands on the bike and looks down at the scanner "You can't use it. You can't escape!" Isaacs laughs. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Annabelle smirks. "We can't use, but you can." she states, Isaacs looks down at her, he then looks at Alice as she was smirking then grips a hold of his hand and slices it right off. He screams bloody murder as Alice took the knife and hand. Then jumps down behind Annabelle, giving her the hand and she places it on the scanner. The bikes then starts up and Annabelle floors the gas and drove off of the tank and Alice was holding on from behind her. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"She drove them away from the tank, "Fire at them!" Isaacs orders his men. Then the guns open fire on the two, but the bullets only hit the shield that Annabelle held up. She then smirks as they were firing the missiles at them, but she flicks her head to the side and the missiles went flying back and taking out the horde. The guns kept firing at them, but they could not get one hit in on them. Then one of the missiles fires ahead of them, taking out the car in front and creating an explosion, but Annabelle exhales as she charges through and makes it. She then charges off leaving the tanks behind. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"A zombie found Isaacs hand on the ground and eats it. He groans in pain as she stumbles back inside, holding his wrist. The men help him down as the hatch was closed then they took bio-medical skin and quickly cover the wound. Isaacs leans his head back as the pain was horrible. "Jesus!" he whimpers out. Then the medicine finally kicks in and he begins to calm down. "Sir." one of the men call out as Isaacs was panting from the aftershocks "/span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They're gone." he informs him and Isaacs said nothing as he raises his head and an unyielding rage boils in his eyes./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Annabelle drove down the road as Alice held onto her, "How much time left?" Alice asks her. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"She looks down at the clock on the bike and saw that it was now 17 hours. "Not enough, kicking it into gear!" she calls out, then went to four gear and went faster down the road. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Wesker watches on the monitor as the satellite was monitoring them, Red Queen sat at the end of the table, leaning against it as White Queen was at the other end sitting properly, her hands in her lap. "Targets are 72 miles and closing." Red Queen informs him. "Lock down the Hive. Prepare for defensive measures. And alert our operative in Raccoon City." he orders her. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"He just looks at him, then he looks at White Queen. "Keep your eyes and ears down on project Alice and Project G. We have to make sure we don't loose them." /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"he informs her "At once." she answers and then exchange looks with her sister. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"~8~8~8~/span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Annabelle drove under the bridge and past the sign on it. 'Welcome to Raccoon City. Home of Umbrella.' she exhales as she was in awe of what has become of the once good city of Umbrella. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"She looks around at the old wrecks of the city then drove onto the bridge, passing the cars and the trucks and the Semi trucks. She then came to a stop next to the railing and then Alice dismounted and looks out through her measure binocular, she looks over the wreckage of the crater explosion, water as still running and there was still one tall building standing. She then pulls the binocular away and exhales as Annabelle leans forward on the bike. "Welcome home." Alice mutters and Annabelle sighs as they both checked the time./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"They needed to hurried, then Alice walks back to the bike as Annabelle up, then she starts it back up as Alice sat on the back of the bike then she turns away and drove down the road. /span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"Annabelle passes the buildings and small little ruin stores at were left behind from the explosion, "Do you think the old mansion you woke up at is still there?" Annabelle asks her, "No, mostly likely Umbrella took that down and sealed off the entrance to the Hive before the explosion." Alice answers her. Annabelle sighs "Then we're going to have to find another way into the Hive." Annabelle states, but then she gasp as something was being shined into her eye. She pulls her hand up and looks up. "What?" Alice asks her./span/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 100%; background: transparent;"span style="font-size: x-large;"span style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"She looks up and saw that someone was watching them, through a scope most likely /span/spanspan style="font-style: normal;"span style="font-weight: normal;"on top of the building. Then a trap was strung. "ANNABELLE!" Alice calls out and Annabelle pulls her attention back to the trap and they both were smacked off the bike as it flips in the air and smacks against the ground as both Alice and Annabelle smack against the ground, Alice groans in pain as Annabelle broke her fall, she then crawls over to her and rolls her onto her back. "Annabelle, Annabelle. Stay awake. Annabelle, Annabelle." Alice calls out but her voice was distorted as her vision blurred. "ANNABELLE!" Alice calls out and Annabelle was out like a light./span/span/span/p 


	4. Chapter 3: Reunions

_Chapter 3: Reunions_

 _Airborne Antivirus..._

 _Under 48 hours..._

 _Annabelle..._

 _All those years ago..._

 _We caused the Destruction of Raccoon City..._

 _Make it right..._

Annabelle tossed as she flutters her eyes open, finding herself in the tall building, she the saw a man hovering over her ready to inject her with something. She catches his arm and held the needle back, then in one quick move, she was behind him, in a headlock and held the needle at his throat. "Let him go! Let him go now!" a man order as the other survivors pointed their guns at her. "Where am I? How I get in here? Where's my partner?" she questions him. "Put it down or we'll shoot!" a woman shouts at her. "You shoot then he dies!" Annabelle shouts at them. Then the man fired at the ground then points his gun back at Annabelle. "I told you were wrong, Doc. I told you!" the man shouts. "Calm down, Christian." Doc tells him as Annabelle looks around the room.

She then points Alice as she was being held back, "We should've killed them when we had the chance!" Christian shouts, "Let her go!" Annabelle orders them as she pressed the needle closer to Doc's throat. "Put it down, please. Before he shoot the both of us." he asks Annabelle, "I'm not putting any down until my friend is standing right next to me and what the hell were you about to inject me with." she growls at him. "Pure adrenaline. I needed you awake." Doc answers her. She just chuckles. "You don't want me when I'm that high on adrenaline, trust me on that." she warns him and Alice broke free and ran over to Annabelle. "Why did you need me awake?" she questions him. "There's something coming, something big. In the same direction you and your friend came from." he answers her, Annabelle looks over at Alice. "He must be talking about the horde." she whispers to her. Alice nods at her.

Then two people step in with their guns aim at the two, "Put it down!" the woman orders him. "Drop it or you'll get a hole in your head." a man calls out. The two look over at them and it was Claire Redfield and Jacob Tates. "Holy shit." Jacob said in surprise as he lowers his gun. "No fucking way." Annabelle said in surprise, lowering the needle. Alice smiles and pop her eyebrows up at them. "Alice. Annabelle." Claire whispers as she lowers her gun as well.

~8~8~8~

On top of the building Alice and Annabelle walk with Claire and Jacob as they was to the edge that overlooked the city. "Umbrella captured me at the Arcadia. We were headed somewhere called the Hive. Got loose. Killed the pilot. Crashed here." Alice states as the two looked at her. "Doc and the other pulled me from the crash. I owe them my life." Claire states as she looks through her binoculars. "And you?" Alice asks Jacob as the two look at him.

He exhales and leans against the railings next to Annabelle, "When everything went down at Washington, Annabelle got us and the others into a jeep and we drove away as far as we could go. Luke, Carlos, Jill, Ada, Barry, Leon, Becky, and I were all came back here, we thought we could be save and we were, then we stumbled upon doc and his little gang and they took us in." he informs them. Annabelle exhales as she leans against the bars, running her hands through her hair and Jacob just rubs her back. "Doc!" Duke calls out and he looks at him. "There, to the East." he states and Doc looks over to the East side. "Still heading our way." he states and Annabelle raises her head and then stood up as she looks at the East side. "You know what it is?" Claire asks them. Annabelle and Alice exchanged looks. "Anne?" Jacob asks her, she exhales and looks at him. "Hordes of Zombies are being lead here." she answers him. He looks at her in surprise. "Hordes? Who's leading them here?" he asks her again.

Then she looks over at Alice. "Umbrella. Dr. Isaacs." she answers him, Claire looks at her in surprise as Annabelle grips the bars tightly for balance. "I thought you and Annabelle killed him." she states and Alice nods. "I thought so, too." she states and she then looks at the others. "He had an army of undead with him. he'll be here within hours." Alice warns them. Then Leon steps out and looks at the two newcomers. Annabelle turns and looks at him. He looks at her in surprise then marches up to her and wraps his arms around her tightly. "I thought I never see you again." he mutters as she just smiles. "Me either." she mutters the he pulls back as she looks at him. "Leon, listen to me. Hordes of undead are coming. Isaacs is leading them to Raccoon." she warns him.

He was taken back by her warning, "But, didn't you kill him in Nevada?" he asks her, she shook her head. "It was his clone. We killed his clone." she states as she just pants. He ran his hand over his head and looks back at her, "Okay, so what do we do?" he asks her. "Why the hell are you asking her?" Christian questions and Leon just glares at him. "She and her friend are strangers." he states, cocking his gun and aims it at her head. "We should have..." he went to say, but before anyone could intervene, Leon grips his arm tightly, twist it, making him groan in pain. Christian then drops the gun and Leon karate chop his shoulder, making him stumble back and grip his arm tightly. Then Doc went to see to him, but he just jerks back. "Don't you touch me, Doc!" he shouts, "Hey, Hey, hey!" Claire calls out as Jacob pulls out his gun as Duke raises his gun as well. "Put it down, Christian!" Duke orders him. "You put it down!" Christian shouts at him as he picks his gun back up and pulls out his other one, aiming it at the others.

Then Jacob steps forward. "That's enough, Christian!" he shouts at him. "Hey, hey. Look at me." Doc states and Christian looks at him. "Just because you think you should be in charge, doesn't make it so. Just- hey." he states and Christian just looks at the others. "You listen to me, Doc. You're going to regret it, all of you!" he shouts at them "All of you. All of you." he calls out then lowers his guns and steps away. Jacob exhales and places his gun back. Then Annabelle looks down at her watch and saw that had 12 hours left. "Shit, we have to get to the Hive." she states as the other looked at her "And you have to get these people out of here before that Horde hits." Annabelle warns them. Then Doc turns back to them and shook his head. "We have children here, injured, elderly. What chance do they have on the open road?" he asks her. "Better than here." Alice states. "This fortress is secured." Duke informs them. But Annabelle shook her head. "You don't understand, there's more than just the horde coming, there are war tanks, armed with turrets, missile launchers. If the undead can't tear this place down. Then those will." she states as she raises her voice.

Then started to cough, "That's my we have to... we have to evacuate..." her coughing became violent and she went to her knees, covering her mouth as she cough. "Anne!?" Jacob calls out as he steps closer to her and Leon went to her side and picks her up in his arms. "Doc." he states "Bring her this way." he orders, then Alice, Jacob, and Claire followed after Leon who was carrying Annabelle in his arms. Christian just glares at the two as the left the room.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle laid on an operating chair, Leon by her side as he grips her hand, Jacob pacing at the door, making her no one would come in and Alice had her hand placed on Annabelle's shoulder. "So what happened to her?" Claire asks Doc as he wipes up a remenity. "She was hit by one of the traps we had on the perimeter. Not intended for the undead." Doc answers her, Annabelle exhales as her healing factor was kicking in, and resetting her bones back to normal.

She then looks up at Doc as he steps over to her and held out a small glass that had liquefied medicine inside. "Here, drink this. you'll be back on your feet in no time." he informs her, she looks at the glass then back at him. "And why should I trust you?" she questions him, he looks over at Alice, who had the same suspicions as Annabelle, so he pulls the glass back and took a small sip and pulls the cup away. And drinks it.

She looks up at him as he offered it to her again, she exhales then took the cup from him and drinks it all down. Then Duke walks inside. "Doc, you need to get out of here. People are scared and Christian is not helping, plus that agent woman is on her way here, she got wind of our two new arrivals. You need to let people know what's happening." Duke informs her and Doc nods at him. "Okay." he mutters and then he steps out of the room as another steps in. it was Ada Wong as she was wearing a tank-top and pants with Annabelle's blade on her back, followed by Jill, Luther, Carlos, Chris, and Barry. "Where is she?" she questions Doc.

He points to the chair and she marches over to Annabelle and then wraps her arms around her. "You're okay." she mutters and Annabelle smiles at her. "Nice to see you too, sis." she mutters then Doc turns to Claire and exhales "I've got to go." he tells her then took his things, but she grips his side "Hey, your friend's gonna be okay." he informs her then kisses her, Jacob rolls his eyes as she then closes his arms and looks away. Leon places his on his shoulder, he then pulls back, smiles and walks away. Then Claire walks over and sat down next to Annabelle as Ada was behind the chair, resting her hands on the head of the chair as the others step over to them. "So how did you get here?" Carlos asks them.

Alice looks over at him, "By car then by tank, then by bike." she answers him, then Annabelle forces herself up. Leon helps her sit up as well as Ada did. "We don't have much time, we have to get into the Hive before it's too late." she mutters. "What's in the Hive?" Claire asks her, she looks at her and pants. "A cure. An airborne antivirus that can wipe out the zombie population and end the apocalypse. Anything that has been infected with the T-Virus will die on contact." she informs her as she looks at the others. "And told you of this?" Ada asks her as she steps around next to Alice. "The Red and White Queen." Alice answers her and everyone looks at them in shock. "Are you crazy?" Jill questions them "And you believed her?" Claire states as she stood up and Ada took her places. "Of course I don't believe her, but what if it really does end all of this." Annabelle states.

Then Leon kneels down next to her, "Anne, you're infected with the T-Virus. Both you and Alice." he informs her and she looks at him, "I know." she mutters and he looks at her in shock. "If you release this air virus, it will the both of you." Claire informs them and Annabelle sigh. "What ever it takes." Alice states as both of them already accepted their fate. "Alice, I'm not..." Claire states. "Anne, you can't possibly." Leon states and she grips the sides of his neck. "Leon, you know there is no other way." she tells him and he just looks at her. The others exchanges looks as Claire turns away from them. Annabelle looks at her then forces her legs off the chair and Ada helps her stand on her feet. "Claire..." she calls out to her. She exhales and turns to her. "Alright. We stops Isaacs here. We save these people and then we go." she states and looks at the others. "Together." she tells them.

They all looked at each other then back at her, "We were there for the beginning of this crisis and we will see it through to the end." she tells them and Alice looks at her watch. "We don't have long. Let's get to it." Alice tells them and they nodded at each other.

~8~8~8~

The gate was lowered and then Annabelle, Alice, Leon, Jacob, Ada, Doc, Duke, Claire, and Christian steps out and walks forward. "What else do you have for defenses?" Alice asks Claire. "Not too many firearms, and a big supply of gasoline." Claire informs her, then pull out a three barrel shotgun as Ada unstraps the sword from her back. "Here. you need a weapon." Claire tells her and handed her the shotgun. "Anne, for you." Ada states and offers her, her sword. "She missed your touch." she states, Annabelle smiles and took back her sword. Then pulls it out for a moment and heard her sing.

She smiles and places it back and straps it back on her back. "It feels good to have her again." she states, Leon smiles at her and took her hand, she looks at Leon and smiles at her. "We're giving them weapons now?" Christian questions and Leon shot him a glare, "Let it go, honey." Annabelle tells him as she didn't want to fight. "Take it easy, Christian." Duke informs him as Jacob rolls his eyes at him."You can't let your guard down if you want, man. I don't intend to." he informs him as Alice, Claire, Jacob, Ada, Leon and Annabelle stop. Jacob have Annabelle a gun, she takes it and places it on her under-belt as Claire have Alice an ammunition belt and she places it on her shoulder. "When Annabelle and I rode in here, someone was watching us. They could of called out or fired a shot to warn us about the trap but they didn't." Alice informs them as she reloads the gun.

Leon, Jacob and Claire look at her, "What are you saying?" Claire asks her as Alice clicks the barrels back on "Watch your back." she answers her and walks back to the gate. "A traitor in our mist. How predicable of Umbrella." Ada states as she crosses her arms. "Let's just keep that between us. We don't want to give them the heads up." Annabelle answers of them as Jacob have her a knife and she places it in her boot. "A logical decision." Ada states and Annabelle just shook her head.

~8~8~8~

The two tanks were rolling down the road with the horde of zombies chasing after them. Isaacs sat in the chair as he looked drained. Then a call came in. " _So Dr. Isaacs. It seems you let both Alice and Annabelle slip though your fingers or what reminds of them._ " Wesker jokes with a smile on his face. "Don't forget who you're talking to. Where are they?" Isaacs questions him.

Wesker then loses the smile. " _A settlement in Raccoon City. Our informant informs that she's preparing for a fight. Along with Leon Kennedy, Jacob Tates, Barry Burton, Luther West, Carlos Oliveira, Jill Valentine and Ada Wong, all alive and accounted for._ " Wesker informs him. Isaacs just sighs at him and shook his head and exhales. "Good. I'll be there in the hour." he informs him then ends the call. He then pulls himself up walks over to a mirror cabinet, opens it and pulls out one of his holy knives, grips it tightly on his hand and then places it in the sheath.

~8~8~8~

Back at the settlement everyone was getting ready as they were rolling the barrels. "That's it keep moving!" Kim shout as she directs the machine "We need all the gasoline cans over there." Claire calls out. Alice then walks out to Kim. "Claire said you build this thing." she informs her.

Kim looks at her as nods "That's right. This use to be a window washer. I made a couple of changes." she informs her. "Where did you learn to do that?" Alice asks her. "My dad used to run a chop shop. I hated it." Kim answers and Alice chuckles a little. "Who knew? I guess I was paying attention after all." Kim states and Alice smiles. "Good, cause I'm going to need you to make a few more changes to this thing." Alice informs her and Kim just smiles at her.

~8~8~8~

Anna was able to get all the spray cans gathered and she places them in a bag, then she three that bag over her shoulder, she then issued orders out to the others and they hurried. She then walks around the settlement getting to the front gate, but then was stop by Christian. She exhales and looks over to the side. "What do you want?" she questions as he crosses his arms "You think you have everyone fooled, but you don't. I know you're up to something." he states and pushes himself off the wall. "Really, whatever gave that away?" she said sarcastically.

He glares at her, "You think that you have everyone believe that you're here to save us, you know what I think?" he circles as she tilts her head to the other side. "No, Christian. I don't know what you think." she states as she was already bored. "You're here to send us to are graves, But will get you before you get us." he warns her, but she just tilts her head back and looks at him. "Listen, I don't have time for your suspicions or your threats, I have to go make the markers." she states, then marches at him, making him back up. "And I am running out of time and do not need it to be wasted on you." she reports and he slams his back against the wall. "I am going to stop Umbrella no way or another, so don't get in my way." she warns him then marches off. Christian just exhales and looks over as she saw Leon leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed and a proud smile on his face then he shrugs at him. "My wife hates it when people get in her way." he informs him.

Christian pulls his eyes and places his hands on his hips as Leon then walks after Annabelle then took a hold of her hand.


	5. Chapter 4: the Fight Begins

_Chapter 4: The Fight Begins_

Night had fallen and the zombies hanging from the bridge, gurgled as they reach for Isaacs, but he just stood there, unfazed as he passes them and turns on the lights as the turrets were pulled out. "Ready the weapons. High explosive rounds. No survivors." he orders his men as the horde of zombies followed after the runner.

Annabelle was out in front of the settlement as she was spraying down the markers, but then she stops as she felt the undead closing in, then looks over at the rocks and saw that they were shaking. She slowly stood up as the lights came on. "They're here." she mutters and turns back to the gate. "They're here!" she calls out, getting everyone's attention and ran back to the gate. "Close the gate, battle stations." she calls out and jumps onto the gate as it then closes.

She then makes it up top regrouping with the others and looks over at the edge as the tanks were closing in. "My God. It's an army." Christian states, then Doc grips Claire's hand as she stiffens at the sight of wounded. "What are we going to do." Amy asks them. "Yeah. What are we going to do?" Duke asks her as he looks at Alice. "We're going to kill every last one of them." she answers her. Then steps away as Annabelle grips the bars and glares down at the millions of undead. "Prepare to fire!" Alice calls out and they loaded up the first barrel. As everyone moved to their positions "Get ready!" Alice calls out as she stood next to Annabelle then Alice looks up at Kim. "Light it up." she orders and Kim walk over to the small pit of fire. Gas was poured onto the barrel and Kim lights it.

Annabelle held up her arm, "Hold. Hold." she states and looks sown seeing them at the first marker. "Fire!" she shouts and the barrel was slingshot, it went barreling out and smacks against the tank, killing all the men inside. Isaacs looks over and saw the tank crash into a building and it crumbles down into it. "Damn them." he mutters to himself. "Reload." Alice calls out over the radio. Then they reload the next barrel.

Isaacs drops down into the tank, "Close it up. Full stop." he orders and the tank came to a complete stop. "Release the bait." he orders and the runner was set loose and she ran from the zombies that chased after her.

Annabelle notices her and looks at Alice. "There's a survivor. Open the gate." Alice orders. "Open the gate." Claire orders and the gate open. "Open fire!" Annabelle shouts and they fired at the zombies. "Keep them off her." Alice orders and they kept firing. "Marker 2!" Annabelle calls out and Kim lights the barrel. As the runner passes the second marker. "Fire!" she and Kim both shouted and the barrel was launched up into the air and explode contact, burning the zombies, thinning the chasers, "Alice, Doc, get out there. Bring her in." Alice said over the radio, then looks at Annabelle. "Hold them back until the gate is closed." she tells her and Annabelle nods at her and held her hand and the undead was forced back.

Claire and Doc step onto the gate as it was open and they fired at the zombies. "Come on." Alice mutters as Annabelle found it odd that Isaacs just let someone go. "She's almost there." Alice states and it clicks in Annabelle's head. "It's a trap!" she calls out and right on cue the woman was fired at from the tank. Annabelle slams her hand onto the bar. "Damn you. Close the gate now."Alice orders on the radio and both Doc and Claire steps back as the gate closes, but then another shot ring out, Annabelle gasps in pain as she went smacks down onto the ground and holds her shoulder. "Annabelle!" Alice calls out and went to her side. The hold on the zombies were gone and they charge to the gate as it was halfway open, some tried to climb on the front, but they were fired at. So the others climbed through on the side and enter the settlement.

Annabelle groans in pain as she looks down at her shoulder, "Anne!" Leon calls out and went to her side and gathers her in his arms. He looks down and saw that her wound was healing. "Claire, Annabelle's down. They breached the gate." Alice warns her.

Claire looks behind her and saw the zombies, she then jumps down and fire at them, killing off two, then turns to the ones that were trying to get inside. She fires at them and one came up behind her. "Claire!" Doc shouts, but then zombie was fired at in the head, she turns and looks at it as it drops dead and saw that Jacob killed it. He looks at her and nods. She nods back to him and Doc jumps down as the gate was closed. They then ran from the gate, but then were thrown forward as the gate was fired at. The three smack against the ground as there was no gate left to hold back the zombie.

Alice stood up and looks at the horde as the pass marker three. "Duke, now." Alice orders, he nods and signals the others "Right! You heard her. Push." he shouts and the push the rubble over, making the human size hammer slingshot forward and smashed into the wall. Causing rubble to fall at the gate's location. "Move!" Doc calls out and pulls Claire to her feet at Jacob stood up on his, taking Claire's hand and they ran for it as the rubble drops down on the zombies stopping them from chasing after them. "Abandon the gate. Fall back to the barricades." she orders them, then saw that the missiles were aimed at the roof. "Everybody get down!" she shouts and took cover. Leon shields Annabelle with his body as they were fired at.

Jacob fires at the zombie behind them and hurried after the two, then they make it to the gate and quickly close it. The zombie pressed against the door as they try to get in. "Alice, we're at the barricades." Claire informs her as Jacob fires at the zombies as they climb the walls. Alice looks down the building at the center as the zombies filed inside. "Claire, you have to hold them there." Alice informs her as Leon helps Annabelle back to her feet. Then the survivors ban together and began to fire at the zombies as they were climbing and breaking through the gate.

Chris, Ada, Jill, Carlos, and Luther joined in as well, the other survivors pressed against the walls as they tried to hold them up, some kept breaking in and Christian pulls out his sword and cuts them all down. Then not long after Leon and Barry join in and fire at the fire. But one of the survivors, Amy. Was bitten on the neck. She kills the zombie, but dies in the process. "Alice, we can't hold out much longer." Claire informs her, Alice looks over at Annabelle, who was standing next to her. She looks at her and nods. "Get out of there, now." she orders and they fall back. Alice took the torch and looks at Kim, she then breaks off the seals on the barrels and the pour into the small vales and then pour down into the center of the building, then Alice threw the torch at the gas, igniting it and sets fire to the zombies. Then Annabelle threw the torch at the other gas, igniting it as well.

Then Alice threw the torch at the third one and ignites it, killing them all. The survivors quickly ran away out of the blast range of the explosion. Then Annabelle took the last torch, walks over to the edge, then threw it over the side and kills off all the zombies. She then looks down and saw the tank was backing up. "Oh no you don't." she mutters, then grips the Zipline and slides down. Alice follows after her, Annabelle pulls her legs up to her chest as she and Alice got closer to the ground. She then shot them out, hitting the zombie in the face, then rolls onto the ground and pulls out her sword and slices off another zombie's head. Alice lands down, rolls onto her feet and pulls out her shotgun and fired at the zombie, then reloads and then ran off to the side.

Annabelle looks over and saw that the guns were being aimed at them, then Alice fire at more zombies. "Get down!" Annabelle calls out as she got her and Alice to cover and they vanished from their radar. Annabelle peeks out and saw that Isaacs couldn't find them, she then looks back at Alice, who had the two small gas tanks and then ran up behind the tank and climb up top. They both took the gas tanks and pour them down the vents. Then Annabelle took out a flare, ignites it and drops it into the vents, burning everyone who was inside.

The tank came to a stop and the two stood up, the hatch was opened as a man coughs, pulling himself out. "Don't shoot!" he calls out as he held his hand up. But Alice aims her gun at him and shoot him. Then Annabelle slams her fist behind her, knocking the man that was sneaking up behind her, right off his feet. The two turn to him and he flips back onto his feet, but Annabelle went low again and swipes his feet out from under him and he smacks against the ground again. The man growls and flips back onto his feet again, glaring at Annabelle as she just smirks at him. Then she switches places with Alice and she threw a few punches at him, he took some, but dodges the others. But he spun them around and kicks Alice off the tank and he flies out and smacks against the car. "Alice!" Annabelle calls out and glares at the man.

Then they both flip off the tank and land down onto the ground, on their feet. Then stood up and glared at each other as Alice slips off the car and onto her knees. Annabelle cracks her neck and stood ready as well as did the guard, he then charges at her, but pulls back, dodging the punch, then pulls her leg up and hits him under the chin, he stumbles back and glares at her as he wipes the blood away. He charges at her again, throwing punches. But she blocks all of them, using her speed, then slams her fist into his chest and sent him flying back off his feet.

The man then groans as she held his side. Annabelle huffs at him and then turns to Alice and held her hand out to her. She takes it and she was pulled back up onto her feet. But then Annabelle gasps in surprise as she was shot three times in the back and she stumbles forward and collapse onto the ground. "Annabelle." Alice calls out as she went to her side. She groans and pulls herself back up, then turns and looks at the man. He marches over to them and glares down at the two. Annabelle looks up at him as she spits out her blood. Then they heard a zombie come up behind the man, but he turns and shot it in the head. Annabelle pants as she grips the side of the car. "Pity." she states and the man looks back at her. "I was kinda hoping that zombies would take you out." she states and looks up at him as her hand grips with something. "Oh well, guess I'll have to do it myself." she states, then pull out the shotgun and fires at him.

Sending him flying backward and smacks against the ground, he coughs up blood as Annabelle stood up and walks over to him, the bullets fell from her back as looks down at him the shotgun slugged over her shoulder as Alice steps next to him, they both look down and saw that he was wearing a chest guard. "Pity, you're still alive." Annabelle states as the man looks up at her, holding his chest and she just smirks down at him.

Alice climbs inside the tank and looks down at the burnt corpses, one shot out at her, but she fires at it and kills it, permanently, then looks around then at the door. She opens it and looks down at the captive people inside the, they raised their hands in fear of her.

But she kept looking around the room, "Don't shoot. Don't shoot." a man begs her and she looks down at him, "Where is he?" she asks him, "That way." he answers and she steps through the back door with her gun raised. Then saw a zombie, but it was fired at as Duke came out with the others and fired at the zombies. Annabelle walks up to them, dragging the man after her. "Save your ammo." Alice informs Duke. "There's too many of them to kill." he informs her and the two look at him. "We'll take care of it." Alice promises him.

~8~8~8~

Alice cuffs him to the wire that was on the back of the tank as the survivors gathered into the tank, Barry, Luther, Chris and Jill climb on and helps the survivors inside. Annabelle tells the to protect the survivors and to go with them. She bids them goodbye and walks over to Alice as the man was growling at her.

But Duke places the gun at his head. "No." he orders him. Annabelle just smiles at him "Enjoy the run." she tells him and moves away. "Move out." Alice calls out to the survivors and the tank started to move. Then the zombies crawled out and chase after the man and Alice smirks to herself. Then Alice, Doc and Jacob run up to them, along with Ada and Leon. "Guys." Kim calls out. Alice pulls out her radio. "Go." she states "There's something here that you gotta see." she informs them. They all exchange looks and hurried back to the top of the building.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle looks through her binoculars with the heat vision on. "Two more armies of undead. Headed straight for us. There, on the horizon. And a second over there." Kim informs them and Alice looks out and saw the two armies and they were huge. "We're out of gasoline. We're defenseless." Doc informs them as Annabelle pulls away from her binoculars and looks down at her watch. "We have to get to the Hive." she states "It's our only hope now." Alice informs them. "I'll come with you." Doc informs them. "Count me in." Kim agrees "Me too." Duke agrees as well. "It's time to finish this." Jacob states as he nods at Annabelle.

Then Ada steps closer to her sister. "I will go as well." she states and Annabelle looks at her and Ada nods at her. "I'll follow you anywhere you go." Leon states as she looks up at him and smiles. "And me." Christian calls out and the two look over at them "I was wrong about the both of you, blow me." he states and Annabelle shook her head as she looks away. "Let's go this." Annabelle states and they turn from the horizon and walks down the building.

~8~8~8~

They were at the bottom of the building, then walks down the gate and started at a jog, but then came to a stop as two of the captives from the tank were waiting for them. "We know where you're going, into the pit." the man states as Alice and Annabelle look at him. "We want to come with you. Please." he asks them.

The two exchanged looks, Annabelle exhales and they both look back at them and nod. "Okay." Alice mutters and they took off running for the Hive


	6. Chapter 5: One Step Closer

_Chapter 5: One Step Closer_

Alice and Annabelle lead the group to the edge of the crater and they look out to see how far it stretched. "There. I see it." Annabelle calls out as she points out toward the light. "Where?" Claire calls out as she looks ahead. "Part of the Hive that was exposed from the blast. That's our way in." Alice informs her. From afar, Isaacs ducks back into cover then exhales to himself.

Then everyone threw over a line and slides down the edge of the crater and land safely on the ground as they shine their lights. Then Alice looks down at her watch. "Let's move!" Alice calls out and Claire steps forward. "I'll take point," she informs her and steps forward. "Let go, people. Hurry!" Annabelle calls out and they all started running for the expose entrance of the Hive.

~8~8~8~

Down in the lower level of the Hive, Wesker stabs at the ice as the Red and White Queens look up at them. "Activate security measures now." he orders and the Red Queen flickers over to the other side. " _Hive security fully measures activated and automated,_ " she informs him. "No. Disengage automation. I'll handle the defenses myself." Wesker informs her.

The White Queen looks over at her sister. Then Wesker pours himself a drink. "The defenses would be more effective if I retain control of them." Red Queen informs him and he looks at her. "Really? I seem to remember last time she was here, she walked out alive." Wesker reminds her as she flickers over back to White Queen's side. "I don't intend to make that same mistake," he informs her. " _But that was just Project Alice. Now both Project Alice and Project G, two of Umbrella's greatest creations are walking into the Hive._ " White Queen informs him and he stops as she flickers over to the chair. " _Project G has grown even more powerful since Nevada, you are unable to cure her of the viruses that flow through her. You are not able to predict her moves, we can._ " White queen reminds him.

He looks at her and smiles. "Regardless, I will make sure that there is nothing left of her," he informs her. " _Are you wish._ " White Queen states and he looks back at Red Queen. " _Hive defenses are now in your hands,_ " she informs him.

He picks up his glass and looks at the screen as he was watching the survivors get closer to the entrance. "Unleash the Cerberus," he orders her and White Queen looks at the screen. " _Cerberus on play._ " Red Queen states and White Queen looks back at Wesker.

~8~8~8~

Doc ran next to Alice and Annabelle as Alice kept watch on the front and Ada kept watch on the back with Leon. "You had someone before? All of this? Husband? Family?" she asks the two of them. "I grew up on a battlefield, death, destruction, and survival are all I ever knew. Until I was ten, Umbrella took me in and turned me into a weapon. Killing was the only thing I ever knew in my life." Annabelle answers him and he looks at her in shock. "Then how..." he asks, "He woke me up from my nightmare, made me feel human and loved me unconditionally," she answers him as Alice tries to remember. "I can't remember," Alice answers him. "How's that possible?" he asks her. "I woke up when all this was starting. Can't recall much before that. Sometimes I feel like this has been my whole life." she states.

Annabelle looks at her as she understood how she felt. "Running. Killing." Alice states, then both she and Annabelle stop as Annabelle looks around. The other stops as well and look at them. Then she pulls out her gun as Alice pulls out her shotgun. "What is it?" Doc asks them "Something's stalking us." Alice answers. "Undead dogs, mutated," Annabelle answers as she looks over to the side. "Are you sure?" Doc asks her. "This is what we do," Alice informs her and looks to where Annabelle was looking.

Then they heard growling and saw huge mutated dogs. The people step back as they had their guns raised. Even Alice steps back as well. But Annabelle held no fear in her eyes and steps forward. "Enough!" she shouts in her alpha tone and the dogs stop growling and raise their heads to her. "Heel," she orders and they all laid down, whimpering in submission of their alpha. Everyone expects, Ada, Jacob, Leon, and Alice were in shock, she then kneels down as she glares at them, "Keep anything at bay." she orders them.

They stood back up and scatter in the mist, she then stood up and turns back to the others, her nose started to bleed and she staggers. Leon ran up to her and caught her, then picks her up in his arms and walks back to them. Then Alice steps up to her. "Are you going to be alright?" she asks her, with the weak gaze in her eyes and nods her head. "Just need a breather," she mutters, laying her head against Leon's shoulder. She nods and looks at Leon, "I'll carry her." he assures her and Alice nods at him. Then she turns back to the others. "Let's move," she tells them and they broke out into a run. As they were running Annabelle remembers Raccoon City underground laboratory.

~Flashback~

 _ **Annabelle groans as she flutters her eyes open hearing the alarm going off, taking in her surroundings, seeing that she was strapped to an operating table, she then became panic and was tugging at her restraints, then with a growl, she pulled at her restraints, ripping the metal cuff from the table. Annabelle then grips the collar restraint, breaking it off and freeing her neck, she than pants as she then pulls at the other restraint and frees her other hand.**_

 _ **She pants, sitting up on the operating table, gripping her neck loosely as she saw the alarm was going off and looks over on the other side of the glass and saw undead wondering the lab. "Shit!" she mutters, then looks down at her feet, leans close in and breaks the restraints off as well. Then Annabelle slides off the table, her feet touching the cold floor and she looks down at the white patient gown she was in. "Where the hell are my clothes?" she questions them looks around the room, checking through the draws and the shelves. "Nothing. Shit," she mutters then she heard banging on the glass window. She shot her head over and saw that the undead were trying to break in.**_

 _ **Annabelle groans in frustration then she ran over to the metal wardrobe and opens it, "Aha. Here you are." she mutters, finding her clothing and weapons. She removes the gown from her body, letting it cool down at her feet. Then she places on her undergarment, slips on her leggings, then her dress over the leggings. She then grabs her boots and places them on as well. Annabelle dust off her attire. Then grabs the gun strap and places it on.**_

 _ **She then grabs her gloves, slipping them back on, then finally she grabs a hold of her sword and straps it back on as well. She examines the gloves to see that they were strapped on tight. Then looks down at her guns in the locker. She smirks to herself then pulls them out. She places her gun strap on and places her guns in them. She exhales then closes the locker door and steps over to the table, looking for a passkey. Annabelle pushes the paper around, finding no key. Then she checks the drawers, seeing no passkey.**_

 _ **Rage boils in her blood, she started to hyperventilate in rage, her vision blurred, the room was shaking suddenly, the bulletproof glass was cracking, but as she moved her hand, she held something cold touch her finger, pulling her from her mind as the room stops shaking and the crack halted. She looks down and saw it was a recorder. She grabs a hold of it, lifting it off the table as she pushes off of it then presses play.**_

" _ **Log date, September 8th, 02400. subject is unconscious had to satiate her, to get her to stop screaming, but has shown remarkable results to the Next Generation virus. No signs of physical mutations, heart-rate is normal, response o sound and light are normal, but her cellular and nervous system is...evolving. Bonding is more of the appropriate wording. I will continue experimenting on her cellular and nervous system and hopefully, inject her with the T-Abyss virus."**_

 _ **Annabelle was shaking in rage as the recorder stops, she exhales heavily as the room was shaking again. But she presses play again.**_

" _ **Log date September 12th, 0700 hours. The subject has adapted beautifully to the T-Abyss and C-virus. She as gains new powers with this injection, H20 manipulation, telekinetic, telepathic and mind control. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, but the downfall is her emotions, with each virus injection, it heightens her emotions by 56%. she shows the effects of violent rage fits and emotionless behavior. She slaughters my entire security staff, in the blink of an eye. Extraordinary, she behaves like an animal. Wha- how did she get loose?! Satiate her this instant! She's too important to lose!"**_

 _ **The log end with the sound of things being crashed and thrown around, Annabelle screaming and shouting on the recorder. Annabelle pants as she felt her rage rise even higher than before. The cracks on the glass grew even more. She exhales as she plays the final log.**_

" _ **Log date, October 29th, 02439, after the injection of the T-virus the subject is even more powerful and dangerous than I anticipated, the subject is even more unpredictable. It took the entire cabinet of sedatives to put her to sleep and with all four viruses coursing through her veins, I believe that she will become umbrella's most predictive agent on the field. But the only downside of her power is her claustrophobia, it is must worse than before. She will begin to hyperventilate, the tears then come and she lets her powers spiral out of control and go off like a bomb-"**_

 _ **The recorder stops abruptly as Annabelle smashes the recorder into pieces, the room shook violently as the cracks grew even more. She then was panting and inhales lets out a scream, making everything fly back, smashing against the wall, shattering into millions of pieces, the glass was then broken as it went flying, piercing the zombies with the thick glass in the heads or impaled into the walls.**_

 _ **The alarms went off as Annabelle was panting heavily as she then turns and looks at the open window that she shattered just by screaming, rage radiating off her body as she then steps over to the open window.**_

~End of Flashback~

Annabelle jolts awake, grabbing onto the thing closest to her, startling Leon as she stops, making the others stop as well as she was panting "Annabelle. Hey." Leon states as he sets her back on her feet. Annabelle was hunched over, hand pressed against her knee as the other was gripping Leon's arm. "You okay?" he asks her. She just pants "I'm good." she answers then stood back up. They just looked at her, "I'm okay." she answers.

Alice nods at her and they took off running again, Jacob ran up to her, "You sure you good?" he asks her "I have four different viruses coursing through my veins. I can control the undead, move things without touching them, have fast reflexes, and I can regenerate my cells." she states and looks at him, "I am nowhere close to fine." she states and Jacob chuckles at her "And your sense of murder is still intact." he jokes and she rolls her eyes at him. But everyone stops as they heard groaning, Annabelle pulls out her gun and was scanning the area. "What is it?" Alice asks her.

Annabelle froze as she heard the groaning coming from behind her, she then sharply turns and saw that a few Cerberus were training them. "Shit," she mutters and Alice looks as well. Making everyone step back. "Move." Annabelle orders and the others looked at her. "And do not stop running," Annabelle orders them, then one of the Cerberus charge at them, but Alice fires at it, killing it. "RUN!" she shouts and everyone took off running.

The survivors fired and shot at the dogs as they were closing in on them, fire after fire. Shot after shot, the dogs went down one by one. But one of the dogs jump out in front of them and sink its teeth into one of the survivors. Annabelle gasp as she turns her head and watched him fly back and smack onto the ground, he screams as the dogs surround him and took a bite into him. Annabelle turns her head away, knowing that it was the end of him.

But then she snapped her eyes up and saw miles ahead of them, "Cliff! Dead ahead!" she shouts out. Alice looks ahead and saw the cliff was coming up "Get ready to jump!" she shouts. Annabelle then turns as she skids to a stop. She glares at the dogs as they were closing in on her. But she raised her arms, causing the rumble around her to float in mid-air. She then screams as she slams her arms down, crushing the dogs underneath the rumble. She pants as she glares at the rumble. "ANNE!" Leon calls out to her, she turns and ran to him. Leon held his hand out to her, making her take it and they both ran, catching up to the others. "Jump!" Alice shouts and everyone jumps over to cliff, a few of the dogs jump over the cliff as well and slash into the water.

But they all swam back to the surface, inhaling the air. Alice looks over, seeing that Annabelle was breathing as well. Then they both looked up and saw that the dogs were taking another way around to them. "Swim! Swim to the bank!" Annabelle calls out and everyone began to swim. Making it to the bank. Coughing as they crawled onto the ground. "Is everyone okay?" Alice calls out as they were coughing. Annabelle exhales as Leon and Ada help her back to her feet. "I'm okay," she mutters. "We're good!" Leon calls out to her Alice nods and looks ahead. "IT's this way!" she calls out as Annabelle walks over to Christian as he was crawling. "Come on! Get up!" she tells him, gripping onto his arms. "I'm good," he tells her. She nods at him but then looks at the pile. "Look out!" she shouts, shoving him over to the side as one of the dogs jumps them and lands on top of Annabelle.

She falls back onto the ground as the dog attracted its teeth to her neck. "No!" Christian calls out, scrambling onto his feet as Annabelle just growls. He then pulls out his gun. "Get off of her!" he shouts. The dog stood still as it detaches its teeth from her neck. It then started to cough as it walked away, it coughs as Annabelle's blood that was dripping onto the ground was sizzling, burning it. The dog whimpers as it lays down and dies. Everyone looks at it, Leon walks over to Annabelle, took her hand and helps her sit up. She pants as the wound on her neck sizzles as it heals itself. He then helps her to her feet. "You okay?" he asks, rubbing her back.

Annabelle looks at him and nods as Ada ran over and hugs her. Christian then looks at her with confusion in his eyes. "Long story," she answers then heard the herd coming. "We have to move, more on coming.' she states Alice nods at her, "Let's go!" Alice calls out and they began to run again. They were firing at the dogs as they were running for the open sewage pipe, they quickly ran inside the pipe, jogging to a stop as they pant and looks back. The dog were at the entrance of the pipe, but refuse to take a step inside. But they were attacked by the Cerberus dogs that were under Annabelle's control and were dragged back into the mist. One of the Cerberus dogs turns and looks back at Annabelle, bowing its head at her then ran off into the mist. "What the hell?" Christian questions. "This is as far as they will go." Annabelle states. "Why?" Kim asks her. Annabelle looks at her, "This is the Hive, there are worst things in here and they know it, and besides." she states as she looks around. "He's watching us," she states.

Making everyone look around. Then they heard the seal doors closing "Let's go." Alice tells them and everyone looks off. "Go ahead, I'll catch up," Annabelle tells Alice, she nods at her and took off running. Annabelle looks one last look and took off after Alice. She was halfway through as Alice was on the other side, she stops and turns. "Behind you!" she calls out, Annabelle stops and turns, seeing that the man that was fed on was lunging at her. Annabelle gasp as she then dodges left swipes at his arms, and socks him into the face.

He brushed it off then grips her shoulders. She broke the hold, shoving him back and roundhouse kicks him, knocking him down. "Come on!" Alice shouts and Annabelle ran for her. But the man quickly crawls after her, grabbing onto her ankle. Making her trip, she pulls her head up, looks back and kicks him in the face, then pulls out her gun and fires at him in the elbows, freeing her legs, flipping up and back onto her feet, the man stood up. Annabelle jumps out from the doors, Alice catching her in her arms and they both looked back at the man that was caught in it. He glares at the two as he was smashed between the doors and the seal doors shut close.

Alice exhales then looks at Annabelle, "You good?' she asks, Annabelle brushes back her hair and nods at her. The other came running back, making the two turn to them, Leon slows down as he grips onto Annabelle's waist. "Anne," he states, making her smile. "I'm okay. Nothing I couldn't handle," she assures him. He exhales and pulls her close into his arms. Ada ran up to them and looks at him, he exhales and nods at her.

Alice looks back at the doors. "What our ammo status?" Ada asks them, everyone checks their guns. "My mags half empty." Claire answers. "Lost my guns at the lake." Duke answers. "I'm out." Christian answers. "Two clips left." Jacob answers. "I only got one round left." Doc answers. "One spare mag, and then I'm out." Kim answers. Alice walks down and looks down the pipe. Annabelle moves out of Leon's arms and walks up to her. "No guns, no ammo. What the hell are we going to do down here?" Duke questions.

Then the lights went out, causing everyone to look around. "Alice, Annabelle, what's going on?" Doc calls out to them, as the two walks up to them. "This part if the Hive was the closest to the surface when the bomb went off." Annabelle states, "It's damaged. The power's erracted." Alice informs them as Doc digs out lights. "Here, take this," he states as he offers everyone lights. They turn them on and shines them around. "Look, there!" Doc points out.

Everyone turns and saw red and white lights come on, Annabelle exhales and walks up to the lights, Alice follows after her. The lights then became panels as the other came up to them and the two queens showed themselves to them. " _Congratulations, you have successfully made it into the Hive, Project G._ " White Queen states as Annabelle glares at her. "Cut the crap, where's Wesker?" she questions her, " _In the central control area where the owners of the Umbrella Corporation are patiently waiting for the end of the human race,_ " she answers showing them the map of the Hive and the location of Wesker. Annabelle looks at the map then back at White Queen. "Why? Why even bother helping us?" Annabelle questions her. " _You and Alice once asked us why we would turn against Umbrella, and we promised you an answer._ " Red Queen answers her.

Making her look at her, " _Soon after the T-Virus was released, a secret file was uploaded to our data stream. It was a recording of a meeting of the Umbrella High Command dated 17 months before the viral outbreak occurred._ " she informs her and was replaying the video back to them.

 _Isaacs walks up to the table as the others were sitting and watching him, "We're here_ _today not to just talk about the future of this company. We're here to talk about its destiny. We're here to talk about the end of the World." Isaacs informs them._

 _He then plays videos of the current destruction that has been happening around the world. "We are talking about Armageddon. Diseases for which we have no cure for. Fundamentalist states who call for our destruction. Nuclear powers for which we have no control. And even if we navigate these dangerous waters, we face other even more inevitable threats." he informs them. The woman standing next to the older woman in a wheelchair was clutching the cane in her hand._

 _Another video plays, "Global warming will melt the polar ice caps within 80 years, flooding 90% of all habitat areas on Earth. Unchecked population growth will overtake food production in less than 50 years, leading to Famine and war. This is not conjecture, this is fact. One way or another, our world is coming to an end." Isaacs warns them. "And the question is, do we end with it?" he asks them and the young woman raises her head. "What do you propose?" the older woman asks, making everyone turn to her as the young woman places her hand on the older woman's shoulder._

 _Isaacs smiles at them "I propose that we end the world, but on our terms." he states as he pushes himself up and pockets his hands. "And by what means do you suggest we do that?" the young woman questions him, he looks at her "And orchestrated apocalypse one that will cleanse the Earth of its population, but leave its infrastructure and resources intact, it's been done, once before... with great success." he states as he taps the holy bible._

 _Then he looks at them, "The chosen few will ride out the storm, not in an ark, as in the book of Genesis, but in safety, underground. And when its over, we will emerge onto a cleansed Earth, one that we can reboot, in our image." he informs them, the young woman glares at him "And just how do you intend to achieve this?" the other woman questions him and he smirks at her, "The means of our salvation are already at hand. I give to you. The T-Virus." he states and the young woman lowers her head in shame._

The video stops, Annabelle exhales as she covers her face and turns away, "The released it deliberately." Alice mutters as Annabelle was exhaling to remain calm. Jacob was rubbing her shoulder. The video was then placed away and the Red and White queens pop back up " _When this video was uploaded to our data stream, it created a conflict in mine and my sister's programming._ " Red Queen states. " _We recreated to serve the Umbrella Corporation, but we were also programmed to value human life,_ " White informs her.

Then an image came up to the Raccoon outbreak. " _When Doctor Isaacs unleashed the virus and murdered over 7 billion people, he also released you, Annabelle. Knowing that you would become the perfect specimen for the Umbrella Corporation when he installed the control chip into your brain stem._ " White Queen informs her, Annabelle growls as she clutches her fist. " _Our programming will not allow us to harm an employee of the Umbrella Corporation. We are powerless to stop Dr. Isaacs._ " Red Queen informs them. " _But you two are bound by no such programming._ " White Queen informs them as Annabelle turns to them. Glaring at the image of Dr. Isaacs. " _In 37 minutes, the last of the human settlements will fall. There will be no survivors._ " Red Queen states, Ada exhales as Jacob places his hand on her shoulder. " _It is imperative you and Annabelle release the antivirus before this occurs, or Umbrella would have won._ " Red Queen states. Annabelle held the looks of the silent rage in her eyes as she grips her gun "Like hell they are." she states, making Leon smirk at her.

White queen nods at her, " _There is one last thing. There are two eat pieces in front of you, put them in._ " Red Queen informs them. Alice and Annabelle look at the earpieces in front of them, they step up, taking them then placing them in their ears " _We cannot, through our actions, harm an employee of the Umbrella Corporation, but we can tell you that Umbrella has an informant in Raccoon City._ " Red Queen warns them " _It is 100% likely that this Umbrella informant is in the room with you right now, I believe you already know who it is._ " White queen states as Annabelle shot her eyes up.

Then the clock shot up, making Annabelle look at the time as it was counting down, " _Time is running out Annabelle._ " White Queen warns her. " _You have to hurry._ " Red Queen warns them. Alice and Annabelle pull out their earpieces, then took the devices and places them in their pockets.

~8~8~8~

As one of the tanks were entering Raccoon City, it came to a stop as Isaacs was standing in front of it, he exhales as he cracks his neck.

He walks inside the tank as one of the men followed him, "Glad to see you, Dr. Isaacs." he states, but Isaacs said nothing as he just looks around the tank. "We didn't think there were any survivors after the last attack." the man informs him "Water." Isaacs demands, the man nods at him "Yes, Dr. Isaacs. Get Dr. Isaacs some water and resume course for Raccoon City." the man orders the others.

Isaacs looks at the screen as there was an obsession in them. "They're not there," he states and the man looks at him. "What?" he asks. "They're at the pit, we have to follow." he orders him "Those are not my orders." the man informs him "We have to go to the pit," Isaacs said again, pulling out his knife. "I have strict orders-" the man tries to reason with him, but Isaacs turns and stabs him in the gut, making the man gasp as he hunches.

Then Isaacs repeatably stabs him in the gut, the man falls over dead, Isaacs then places his knife away and looks at the young man as he just stood there, frightened for his life. But Isaacs just looks at him and took the cup from him. "Thank you," he states, downing the water. The young man was frozen in his spot as Isaacs drops the cut, exhaling and then just looks at him.


	7. Chapter 6: Into The Hive

_Chapter 6: Into The Hive_

The survivors walked down the tunnel, shining their lights, they then found giant blades as the way forward was on the other side of them. "What is this place?" Duke questions. "A vent, I believe," Annabelle answers as she walks to the fan. "An air intake for the Hive. Come on!" Alice calls out as everyone ran up to Annabelle as she pushes the blades out of the way, creating a path for them, "No. really?" Kim questions them. "Do you have a better idea?" Jacob questions her.

She shot a glare at him as they ran up then one by one followed each other through the blades. "Be careful these blades are very sharp," Annabelle warns them as she was cutting her palms open. "Hurry, we can't linger for too long," she warns them. She then came out on the other side and looks around. "Annabelle?" Leon calls out, she then turns back and looks at the others. "I'm okay!" she answers as she looks around.

Alice came out and walks up to her, both of them were shining their lights, seeing no sight of the Infected. Ada, Jacob, and Leon came out on the other side as well. But then a loud click echo, making the other look ahead, then the saw the lights coming back on, "Oh no." Annabelle mutters. "Hurry!" the powers coming back on!" Alice calls out to them. Then one by one the survivors hope out from the fan, but Kim jumps back as she dodges a fan, getting herself caught. Alice and Annabelle ran up to the fan. "Claire!" Doc and Jacob call out to her, "Move!" Claire shouts, "I can't!" Kim shouts as she tries to free herself. Claire slips in front and jumps through, Doc and Jacob catching her.

Annabelle grips Alice's blade then jumps back into the fan and stood next to Kim and cuts her free from her weapon and shoves her forward. Ada catches her as Annabelle watches the blade predicting its pattern. She then took her chance and jumps through, Leon catches her as they stumble back, the survivors looked around as Alice spotted a camera. "Someone's watching us," she states as they looked at the camera. "Wesker," Annabelle growls as she moves out of Leon's arms then marches up to the camera and both her and Kim gave it the middle finger. The blades then slowed down and as the two lowered their hands. Alice and Annabelle looked at the blades as they came to a stop. Alice exhales as Annabelle's instincts were telling her to run and she took a step back. "We have to hold onto something," she states as the blades were going in the opposite direction. "They're moving backward," Alice mutters and Annabelle turns to the others. "Run, the air is going to be sucked in! Grab onto something!" she warns them.

They turn and run, but their movements were slowed down by the air as it was trying to pull them back into the fans. Everyone was grabbing onto metal bars, holding on for dear life. "Come on!" Doc shouts as he grips onto Duke's hand and pulls him to the bar. Christian grips onto the bars as well as Annabelle grips onto the bars and pulls Alice up to her, Jacob pulls Ada and Leon up to him and they held onto each other, gripping the bars tightly. Kim was staggering forward and Claire reaches out for her, inches from her hand, but Kim slips and was sent tumbling back, Alice catches her, gripping onto her backpack and pulls her forward. Christian looks up at them, seeing that Kim was slipping from her bag.

The bag then rips and she was flying back even more, "No!" Annabelle calls out, but Christian catches her by her arm and pulls her close to him, "Come on!" he shouts and the both of them then stood to their and march of to Alice and Annabelle. The two stood up as well and walk over to Doc, who was holding his hand out to them Alice grips onto his arm and was pulled forward. Christian then looks at the camera then back at them. "These fans won't stop under we're dead!" he shouts and Annabelle looks at him. "No one is going to die!" Annabelle calls out to him, he smirks and passes Kim to her. She passes her to Alice and Kim grips the pipe for dear life.

Christian then jerks at Annabelle, making her look at him, "You better make Umbrella pay for what they've done! For all of us!" he states and she just looks at him in shock. "No." she mutters as he smirks at her, then he lets go of her hand, "NO!" she shouts, reaching for him, but he gave her a salute and was rendered to nothing. Annabelle covers her mouth and looks away from her, the wind began to die down and it was silent. Annabelle whimpers and cries as her friend's blood streams down the walls.

She then leans against the pipe, the power slowly dying down, but the room suddenly began to shake. Everyone looks at the walls, shining their lights around. "What's happening?" Duke calls out and Alice looks at Annabelle as she lets out a low groan. "Annabelle," she answers as the blades were beginning to bend and break. Everyone looks at her as she then turns back around, looking at the blades and then she screams out, breaking and bending the blades into nothing then thrust her hands forward. The fans break from the walls and flying backward into the tunnel.

Once it was gone and out of sight. Annabelle pants as she lets go and lowers her arms, Alice walks up to her, placing her hand on her shoulder. Annabelle exhales as the rage inside her grew. She then looks up at the camera as she knew Wesker was watching her, she then narrows her eyes at it, destroy Wesker's eyes in the tunnel.

~8~8~8~

The tank drove closer to the Entrance of the Hive, the man was exhausted in his running as the horde was following him.

Inside the tank, the employees of Umbrella were lying dead on the ground and Isaacs. He was leaning back in the chair and down the small bag of food in his hand.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was climbing through the vents, Annabelle panting as her fear was kicking in. Alice shines her light as she makes a turn, they other continue forward and follow her. Leon looks over at Annabelle as she was quietly hyperventilating. "Hold up," he calls out, everyone stops and looks at him as he slides up to Annabelle, making her stop. "Anne, just breath," he tells her. But she leans against the wall, her eyes flickering everywhere. "I can't," she mutters over and over. Leon nods at her, "Yes you can. You can do this." he tells her, but she shook her head. "I can't," she mutters as the tunnel was rumbling. "Calm her down." Doc whimpers at him.

Leon shot a glare at him then pulls her into his arms, rubbing her back as she grips his arms. Ada slides up next to him rubbing Annabelle's shoulder. Alice looks at the other tunnels and then pulls out her map and looks at where they need to go. She then places it away. "It's this way," she whispers to them and looks at the time. "We have to hurry," she states then went to move then the lights turns on, making everyone freeze. No one dare moved, no one dared to make the next step.

Annabelle exhales as she was calming down, pulls her face away from Leon's chest then lays her forehead against the crook of her neck. "You okay?" he asks her, and she nods at him, he exhales with relief as he brushes her hair from her face. Alice looks over at her and Annabelle nods at her. "Let's go," she tells the others. They all began to move, but a trap door opens under one of the survivors, he cries out as he fell a very long way down.

The other gasp as they jumped when he fell. Annabelle scrambles to the trap door and looks down it as the man smacks against the screen floor. The man groans as he pushes himself up. Down below him was a cavern. A dark and empty cavern the man pants as a device in front of him was beeping. He then turns to it and saw that it was all green. And the door below him opens, making him fall.

But he gasps, grabbing a hold of the edge of the gate as he was hanging on for dear life. He pants, dropping his light as it fell for miles and drop at contact with the ground, Annabelle gasp in shock as the device that opened the door was beeping again turn red, the trap gate was closing, the man gasps in fear trying to pull himself back up. But he didn't have the strength in arms to lift himself.

Annabelle shook her head as she knew she couldn't save him and as the door finally closes it severs the man's fingers off and he went falling to his death, Annabelle pulls away as the trap door closes, she covers her mouth as she presses her back against the wall. She pulls her hand away, exhaling then looks at Alice as Alice was looking at her and Claire.

But then trap doors open and pull them in, "ANNE!" Leon and Ada call out to her as they were gone. Alice and Annabelle were falling down a narrow tunnel. Both of them pressing their hand against the wall, slowing their ascension.

Alice falls on top of a corpse then smacks against the ground. She groans in pain as her vision blurred as she was groaning. But she picks herself back up, crawls over to her light, and stands back onto her feet. She shines her light and looks around the room, finding herself in the torture chamber.

Bodies were in pieces. Torture weapons were hanging from the ceiling and laying on the trays, covers in rust, dust, and dried blood. The bodies were mangled and held on hooks to rot. Alice exhales in disgust as she looks around the room, but something ran across the room, getting her attention and she pulls out her gun, being ready.

Annabelle screams as she drops onto her ass, smacking her head against the glass, making a crack. She groans, gripping the back of her head and presses her other hand against the glass. "Sonofabitch," she mutters, pulls her hand back and looks at her fingers, seeing that there was no blood. She exhales and looks around, seeing that she was trapped inside a tube.

Panic rose inside her as she shot to her feet. "No. no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she mutters, pressing her hands against the glass, turning inside the tube. She looks around the room and saw it was a torture chamber, she gasps in horror, covering her mouth as she saw the bodies and the tools that lead to their death. "Umbrella, you sick fuck," she mutters then saw light. "Hey. Hey!" she calls out, banging her hand against the glass.

Alice and Duke were shining their lights, keeping their eyes wide open, but then they heard banging on the glass. "You hear that?" Alice asks, Duke nods at her and they both followed the sound and it let them to a brighter part of the chamber. The sound became louder as they came to a tube and inside that tube was Annabelle, "Alice! Duke!" she calls out and the two ran up to her. "Annabelle, you good?" Alice asks her, "The sooner I get out, the better." she answers. Alice nods at her. "Let's find something to break her out with," she tells him, he nods at her and they look around the room for a hammer.

Annabelle watches from the tunnel as her friends were looking for something to set her free with. Duke stops and looks at one of the bodies. It sprung to life, making him jump back. But hung there and reaches for him. He looks at it as Annabelle looks behind him, "WATCH OUT!" she calls out, but the creature bites down onto Duke's head and swung him around. Alice turns and looks at it, aiming her gun, but the creature hits Alice, sending her flying back and she smacks against the wall Annabelle gasp as she presses her hands against the glass and Duke's body was flung against the ground. "Fucker!" Annabelle shouts as she bangs her fist against the glass.

Alice pulls herself back onto her feet, both guns in her hands and she aims it at the creature and fires at it, empty the clips right into it. It drops onto the ground, limp. Alice tosses the guns to the ground and steps back towards her light. The creature jumps back onto its feet and ran off into the dark. Alice picks up her light and shines it around, she backs up, but bumps into a chain, it falls and hits the ground. Annabelle looks around the room, in hope of finding the creature, she then looks up and saw that the creature was glaring down at the flashlight.

Annabelle bangs on the glass and Alice turns to her, "The light, it hates the light!" she shouts and Alice looks at her flashlight "Look up!" Annabelle shouts as she points up. Alice looks up and saw the creature jump down, Alice dodges as she lunges away from the creature. The flashlight rolls away from her, the creature growls as it, charging for the light, Alice looks down at the chain, grabs a hold of it and twirls it.

The creature grabs a hold of the light, snarls and crashes it in his hand. "Hey! Hey!" Alice calls out as it turns to her. He then charges forward at her, she swung at the, knocking it in the face, then again. The hook stuck in the creature's chest. Alice jerks on the chain and it stuck in tight. It growls and growls and hisses at her. But she then took off running and it chases after her.

Alice slides under tales and jumps over them, the creature just throws the tables out of the way, one of the tables was flying towards Annabelle, she gasped, kneeling down, covering herself as it smashes into the glass. Alice jumps at the pillar. Backflipping and slams her foot into the creature's head. She then took off running and the creature chases after her.

But something jerks on the chain, it stops and looks, seeing that Annabelle was gripping the chain. Alice stops and looks at her "Pick on someone your own size." she growls at it, then jerks it back, it went flying back towards her, she ran at a pillar, jumps at it then she reels her leg back and slams her foot into the creature's head, sending it flying and it smacks against a pillar. Annabelle pants and she flash-steps up next to Alice. "You okay?" she asks her and Alice nods at her, "I'm okay, but how did you get out?" she asks her and Annabelle points as the glass. Alice looks over and saw that it was smashed open.

She nods and lets out a 'huh.' she mutters, then they both look back and saw the creature running towards them. "Run!" Alice shouts and they both took off running "Move! Move! Move!" Annabelle shouts as she slides under a table and Alice flips over one. The creature flung the tables out of its way as it chases after them.

It swipes at them, Annabelle jumps forward, dodging the grab, but it swipes at Alice, tripping her as they both rolled forward. Annabelle landed on her feet as Alice falls onto her back. Annabelle turns as the creature lunges for Alice, but as there was no more chain left, the hook pulls at the creature, making it stop, it's chest being ripped up and it collapses on top of Alice. Annabelle groans in disgust then step closer to Alice. Who was holding her hand out, Annabelle grips onto her arm and pulls her out from under the creature.

But it sprung to life, snarling at her, Annabelle glares at it, "I just about had enough of these things!" she shouts, pulling out Alice's knife and stabs it in the side of the head. It gasps as she turns the blade, then she pulls out and it drops dead on the ground. Alice exhales as Annabelle took her hand and pulls her back up onto her feet. "Here," she states, offering her back her knife. "Thanks," Alice mutters, taking it back and looking down at the creature.

It was human once. Along time ago. But it's just that. It was a long time ago. A very, long time. Then a hand was placed on Annabelle's shoulder, she turns away as she turns and saw that it was Doc. Alice turns as Doc was holding his hands up at them. They pant and look back down at the creature. "What the hell is that?" he asks them. "Bioweapon. It was once human." Alice answers him. "Have you seen Claire?" he asks them and Annabelle shook her head. "No, but I'm sure she and the others aren't dead. They don't die off that easily," she answers him.

Alice looks up at the camera as Annabelle glares up at it, "Duke?" he asks them and Alice shook her head. "He didn't make it," she states and Doc just sighs, then Annabelle looks down at her watch. "We have to go," she mutters and Alice looks down at her watch as well. "We have to hurry," she states and they took off running.

~8~8~8~

Wesker slams his glass down onto the table and marches back " _If the targets continue on their present course, they will be here in less than seven minutes._ " Red Queen informs him.

White Queen flashes in front of him " _I did try to warn you about project G. she is too strong to contain._ " she informs him, but he walks through her. "Wake them," he orders them as he stood at the three cryo-tubes.

But queens were standing at the cryo-tubes. " _Our instructions are to do so only in the greatest of emergencies._ " Red Queen reminds him. " _And remember Wesker._ " White Queen calls out and he turns to her as she was standing in front of the two. " _You wake one of them, you wake all of them,_ " she states and he turns back to the Red Queen. "Wake them now."

~8~8~8~

The tank continued forward as it was coming up to the cliff. The system warns Isaacs of the cliff. But he just kept looking ahead and continued forward. Damning the consequences and over the edge, he went.

The tank slides down the cliff and Isaacs was trying to keep the course steady, but the alarms were beeping like crazy as the tank was shaking for the turbulence.

Unable to keep the tank steady. Isaacs then pulled on the emergency brakes and the tank slides to a stop. Then the power short-circuits and dies out on him. Isaacs looks at the panel then bangs his hand on it, the lights outside were flickering on and off as the undead were surrounding it, banging on the metal.

The banging got louder and louder as he leans against the panel and listens, the banging was then beginning to sound a lot like the heavy rain as the fear was creeping in on Isaacs.

~8~8~8~

Claire gasped awake as she slowly pushes herself up, finding herself trapped in a tube. She looks around pressing her hand at the glass, seeing millions of dead trapped in the glass tubes as well. They were trapped here for years. She exhales as she looks around the room, seeing no one live or dead in sight, but saw a few lights ahead of her. She sat up and presses her hands at the glass.

She sat on her knees looks at the lights, they came closer and closer towards her and revealed to be Leon, Ada, Jacob, and Kim. "Clarie!" Jacob states as he ran up to her and presses his hand against the glass. "Guys, get me out!" she calls out, Jacob looks around the room "Look for something hard to break the glass with," Jacob calls out and everyone shines their light as the looked a weapon to break the glass, Kim was able to find some tape, then ran back to the others. "Guys, we can blow her out," she states and they looked at her. "We take some gun powder, place it in one of the shells," she states. "Then we tape it to the glass, light a string and blow it open," Ada states, then Jacob pulls out his clip.

Removing the bullet, pouring in some gunpowder into the shell and he places the string in it, Claire did the same on her end and she places her in the corner of the container. Then the shell opening was covered and taped onto the glass, Jacob pulls out matches and lights it, "Alright, get back!" Kim orders and the move away from the container as Claire covers hers with her foot. Small explosions went off, making a big enough opening.

Jacob ran up and helps Claire out of the container and he hugs her tightly, "You okay?" he asks, pulling back and brushing her hair from her face. "I'm okay." she assures him and then he nods at her "Come on, we gotta find Alice and Annabelle," she states and everyone took off running.


	8. Chapter 7: Know Thy Enemy

_Chapter 7: Know Thy Enemy_

Annabelle kicks open the door and walks into the hallway, it was covered and moss and dust. Alice and Doc followed her. Annabelle looks at the walls, Alice stops as she felt familiar with the hallway, "What is it?" Doc asks her, Annabelle steps closer to the wall and wipes away the dust and moss, revealing that the wall was still operational.

Then memories flashed in Annabelle's mind as she saw that Alice saw once when she was in the Hive. The Strike teams went into the hall, but were murdered and slice to pieces.

She jerks hand back and looks at Alice, who knew that Annabelle saw what she remembered. "We have to get out of here." Alice mutters and they both ran for the out of the hall. Doc followed after the two as they stood in the room. Alice looks at the desk where her and the strike team once stood to remove the Red Queen from the facility. She remembered bags of C4s were carried into the room. She looks over finding the bags right where they were left. Annabelle looks as well and they both walked over to the bags.

Alice kneels down and unzips the bag, finding the C4 right where it was left. Annabelle kneels down next to her and looks at the C4. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks her, Alice looks at her and smirks. Pulls out the gun, Annabelle pulls out the clip and handed it to her. She loaded it into the gun and she locks it in, "Here." she calls out, getting Doc's attention. "More stopping power," she states and Doc walks over to them and took the gun from her as Annabelle handed Alice a gun as well. She took it and nods at Annabelle, who just smirks at her and cocks her shotgun.

Then the two stood up and walked over to the desk, Annabelle pulls up the screen that was password protected Alice looks down at her watched and saw it was less than 20 minutes left. "Time's running out," Alice mutters as Annabelle leans in close to the computer. "Where to now?" Doc asks them as Annabelle looks at the entry. "I know," she states, then types in the passcode. It granted her access and the floor below them opens and they were being pulled down into a secret entrance of the entire Umbrella Corporation company. "What are they?" Doc asks them as the two were looking around. "Cryogenic storage." Alice states, "While everything goes to hell up top. The Umbrella Corporation is sleeping underground in safety." Annabelle states as Doc just looks at the cryo-tubes. "There must be thousands of them," he states.

But Annabelle shook her head "It's not thousands. It's all of them." she states as she and Alice turn. "A Noah's ark for the rich and powerful," she states then presses her hand at the pad and the floor came to a stop. Annabelle squads down, picking up a bag and places it on the table. "What are you doing?" Doc asks them. Alice just unzips the bag, grabbing the detonator and a bomb. "Give us a hand," Alice tells him as Annabelle grabs a few of the bombs and followed after her.

~8~8~8~

Wesker walks over to the Cryo-tube as it was leaning up, opening up to the co-owner to the Umbrella Corporation.

The Co-owner to the Company steps out, dressed and ready for the time. "Is it done? Is the cleansing process complete?" he asks as he places on his cuffs. "No." Wesker answers him. "Then why am I awake?" he asks as he turns and looks at Wesker. "We had a problem, I tried..." Wesker answers.

But the co-owner, aka Alexander Isaacs, looks at him, "Save your breath. I know exactly what's happening. We've been betrayed." he states and both the Red and White Queens looked at him. Red Queen looks at her sister, who nods at her and flickers away.

~8~8~8~

Isaacs forces the lid open as he pulls himself out of the tank and on top of it. He looks down at the undead as they were snarling and reaching up for him.

He just looks at them, raises his hand and fires off his gun, getting their attention. "That's right! Over here!" he calls out, getting their attention on him, then slides down the side of the tank. "Come on! That's it!" he states as he lands down on his feet. "Follow me!" he calls out and took off running. The horde follows after him as it leads them over to the Hive. The entrance of the Pipe.

~8~8~8~

The elevator door then opens, Annabelle, steps out first, her shotgun ready. Alice and Doc follow after her as there was nothing in sight. But then lights then came on underwater, making them stop then a pathway came up from.

They look down at the path then Annabelle looks at Alice, who looked at her, "Let's go." she states, Annabelle nods and then turns back forward and took off running, Doc and Alice followed after her.

~8~8~8~

The other two Cryo-tubes were being lifted up, and opening up to them. Alice and Annabelle shot a look over at two cryo-tubes as a wheelchair was next to the cryo-tubes and the cane that was leaning against the tube, but they turn their attention away from them and glared at Isaacs. "The bad seeds returns. Or is it the prodigal daughters?" Issacs asks them.

Annabelle tightens her grip on her gun as she glares at him, "Well, don't just stand there. Come in." he states and looks at his watch. "After all, you have only nine minutes to save the world." he states as they step in front of him, "You're really him?" Alice questions him. "First things first. I'm going to need you to place your weapons on the floor," he tells them. "I think my weapon is fine where it is." Annabelle snaps back at him. Alice smirks at her. "And why would we do that?" Alice questions him.

Isaacs then reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a vial, Annabelle's shot right for it, "This is what you're after, yes?" he asks them as Alice's eyes shot for it as well. "The Antivirus. The cure to all this," he states and grips it in his hand and stood up. "Well, there's only one vial. we're half a mile underground in a sealed facility. I drop it here, the antivirus goes nowhere, your hopeless dreams will die sooner rather than later." he states and held the vial with just two of his fingers.

The two glared at him as he was smirking at them, then Alice looks over at Annabelle, as she looks at her, "Do it." she states, Annabelle looks back at Isaacs, growls then held out her hand in surrender, then they both of them slowly lowered their guns, placing them on the ground. Annabelle looks out of the corner of her eye, seeing Doc hand his gun trained on them. Then she looks back at Isaacs as the vial closes. "Good girls," he states, placing the vial away.

Then the two stood back up. "I see your gun isn't on the ground." Annabelle states as the two turn to him. "Yes, it isn't," he answers. "Claire would be so disappointed." Alice states as Isaacs sat at the table. "In a few minutes, Claire and the others would be dead, along with everybody else you know," he informs her. Then Claire, Jacob, Leon, Kim, and Ada step out into the room. "That's sweet," Claire calls out as Jacob glares at him. Wesker shoving her into the room. "Sorry. My love." Doc calls out. "Bastard," Jacob calls out. "Move away from the weapon. And the detonator. Come on." Doc orders them. Annabelle glares at him as she kicks her weapon to the side.

Alice pulls out the detonator out of her pocket and places it on the ground. Then she stood up and they both step away. "They placed explosives in the high command cryo-tubes. I'll disarm them." Doc answers him. "Thank you, you've done well, Doc," Isaacs said to him. Annabelle growls at him, then both she and Alice look at the objects on the table and saw that they have many opportunities to kill Isaacs.

The Ice crushers, Alice grabs the ice crusher, Isaacs tries to stop her, but Annabelle grips his arm, breaking it, then Alice took the Ice Crusher, stabs him in the arm and twice in the neck, Annabelle then snaps his neck. Dead.

Then he tries to stop Alice. Annabelle came up behind him, slamming in his knee, Alice stabs him twice in the neck then eye. Annabelle then slams his head against the table. Dead.

The bottle of whiskey. Alice goes for it, Isaacs stops her, but Annabelle slams her hand into his neck, making him choke then twist his arm behind his back, Alice then grabs a hold of the bottle, slamming it into his head, Annabelle lets him go and he drops. Dead.

"Don't bother," Isaacs calls out to them and they both look at him. "You both don't make it. To the ice pick, the decanter, or the fountain pen," he informs them. Annabelle then looks at his eyes and saw that it was scanning the objects he called out.

The Ice crusher, Alice reaches for it, Isaacs then came at her, Annabelle tries to stop him, but he grabs her arm, twists it behind her back. Then be grab the ice pick, slams it into Alice's neck than into Annabelle's chest. Both fell dead. Fail.

The bottle, Alice went to grab it, Annabelle tries to cover her, but Isaacs came out them, he threw Alice off, snaps Annabelle's neck. She drops dead and he slams Alice's head into the glass shattering it. Fail.

The Pen, Alice uncaps it and went to stab him, but he flashes at her, grabbing her arm, turning her around, and stabs her in the neck. Annabelle swung at him. But he blocks her arm, stabs her in the gut than in the neck. Both drop to the floor, dead. Fail.

They both look at him in shock. "Son of a bitch." Annabelle mutters, he just smirks at them as he walks over and pours himself a drink "And in answer to your question, yes, apart from a few technological upgrades, I'm Doctor Alexander Roland Isaacs, the original." he informs them. "The one I met out there, he thought exactly the same thing," Alice informs him. "Well of course he did. That's how they're designed," he states and walks around the table. "They always try harder or fight longer, even to the death. As long as they think they're the real thing," he states and steps in front of them.

Annabelle just glares at him. "After all, who would want to know they're just a poor imitation, a worthless copy," he states and looks at the both of them. "Which brings out to the two of you," he states, sipping his drink. They both looked at him and Annabelle shook her head. "No." they both said. "Oh come now." he chuckles at them, "You both thought you two were the originals?" he chuckles. "I am real." Annabelle shot at him and he just chuckles. "How delicious," he states.

Then the old woman in the wheelchair rolls up to them as the younger woman followed her, using her cane to walk. "No, I'm afraid they hold the dubious honor," he states, pointing over Alice's shoulder. Making them turn and looks at the two. "Alicia Marcus and her guardian, Anna Aeries. The daughter and former student to my old partner, James. Co-owner of the Umbrella Corporation and painful thorns in my side. That I intend to remove." he states as Annabelle and Alice looked over at the two women and the four looked exactly like each other. "Time is running out Alice," Alicia informs her. "Dr. Isaacs must be killed soon, Annabelle," Anna informs her.

Alice gasp as Annabelle covers her mouth, they even sounded like them, "It's good to see you two, Alicia, Anna." he states, sipping his drink then turns to the two. "Anna created the T-Virus to save Alicia, but the effects didn't last long. So she kept treating her, keeping her alive. I tried to kill her of course, but the T-virus was encoded to her blood, reviving her from the dead. Sadly not as the undead." he states as Anna held her head high. "And Alicia, I have been waiting years for her to die," he states, Annabelle trembles as she shook her head. "I am real." she whimpers. "I'm not... I'm not a clone." Alice states as she refuses to believe the facts. "Really?" he questions.

Then walks back to them. "You must of wondered why you remember nothing of your childhood. Your father, your mother," he states as he stood in front of Alice. "And why If Ada's parents were dead, how were you to come into this world. I'd bet that thought has crossed your mind before, Annabelle?" he states, sipping his drink as Annabelle kept her eyes on Anna. "Memory loss." Alice answers. "The War. The war took them after I was born." Annabelle answers as they both looked at him.

But he shook his head at them "No. you have no memory of them because you had no life, nothing before the mansion when we created you 10 years ago, and nothing before the war. When you were created all those years ago." he informs them. "I know who I am and what I am. We both know who we are." Annabelle shot him. He shook his head at them. "I don't think so. You both are nothing more than puppets whose strings were cut and then you both wandered for a while thinking you both were real girls, but you're not," he states.

Alice glares at him, "You're just a clever imitation, a facsimile. Rather troublesome ones at that." he states as he walks past them. "You're lying." they both snap at him as Annabelle shot a glare over at him. Then both Red and White Queen flash in front of them, " _I'm afraid he's not. You were created in their image as was my sister and I. Our likeness and voices were based on their childhood recordings or Alicia Marcus and Anna Aeries, made by James Marcus._ " Red queen informs her as images from Alicia and Anna's memories, making the two of them turn. " _Your genetic structure is based on their DNA, Alicia's was tweaked to avoid the aging disease that affiliated her._ " Red Queen states.

Then Red Queen flashes onto the screen. " _We are the children they were, you are the women they would have been._ " Red Queen states. " _However._ " White queen calls out, getting their attention. " _When Anna discovered the failsafe on the T-virus. She knew that powerful people would come after it and that they would cause the downfall of the human race. So she created a warrior of her own DNA but wanted to be unable to copy on or remake._ _So she used one of her own eggs, mapping it to her genetic structure and her DNA and the blood of one Ada Wong to complete the process._ " White Queen states as she shows images of Anna experimenting on her own body.

Annabelle turns and looks at it, " _For nine months, she carried you inside her, and as the T-virus coursed through her veins, it coursed through your own, making you stronger and when she gave birth to you, she left you in the care of Ms. Wong. In hopes of defeating Umbrella Corporation._ " White Queen states. And flashed next to Red Queen. " _I am the child she once was, you are the hope she brought into this world._ " she states as the two turn to her "No." Alicia and Anna state, making Alice and Annabelle look at them. "You were not just the warrior I birthed, not just the hope I wanted to cleanse the virus I created," Anna states, Annabelle just looks at her as a tear stream down her cheek. "You both are so much better than we ever could be," Alicia informs them. "We let this destruction happen, we were weak and powerless to stop it," Anna tells them.

Then she walks up to Annabelle, dropping her cane and grips her hands in hers, making Annabelle flinch. "But you both are not and you cannot let it go on," Anna tells them. " _Time is running out, Alice. Annabelle._ " Red queen informs them then flickers back to White Queen's side. "Aw, how touching." Isaacs calls out, making them look at him "The union of bitches united in their hatred. Not that it will do you any good." he states walking past the three "I've been ahead of you both every step of the way." he states, pointing at Anna and walks through the two queens. "You've changed nothing, you've saved no one. The world will still be cleaned and the Umbrella Corporation will triumph." he states as he stood in front of the Alicia "The only difference is, I'll no longer have to listen to both of your self-righteous whining." he states as Anna walks back to Alicia's side, limping along the way and places her hand on Alicia's shoulder.

The both of them looked up at him, "When you uploaded that file to the Red and White Queens' data stream, you've both turned against the Corporation. When the rest of the board awake, you both will be replaced, and I will assume complete control." he informs them, "But you're forgetting one thing, Isaacs." Anna states as she stood behind Alicia. "And what Anna, is that?" he asks her, "I still own 50 percent of this company." Alicia informs him "And what do you intend to do with that?" he questions her. "You are co-owner of this corporation, but Wesker, Wesker is still an employee." she states and Annabelle looks at where Wesker was standing. "I don't have to take your orders. My loyalties are with him." he answers her.

Anna just smirks "That's what we were counting on." she informs him "Albert Wesker." Alicia states then looks at him. "You're fired." she orders, Red and White Queen looks at him with death on their eyes. Then the door came down, Wesker turns and falls down and his foot was slice right off. Everyone steps back. Annabelle smirks then looks at Doc. He pulls the trigger, but nothing happens. Annabelle smirks at him.

~Flashback~

 _ **Doc looks away as he looks at the room, Annabelle kneels down next to Alice, taking a clip, emptying it out of the bullets. Then handed it back to Alice, she looks at her, nodding. Then loaded the clip into the gun, locking it in.**_

 _ **Annabelle then found two detonators, then knew one was a face, Alice looks at her, taking the fake as Annabelle hides the real detonator in her small jacket pocket. Then she offered it to Doc, who took it.**_

~End of Flashback~

Annabelle flashes at him, taking the gun from him, throwing his arm out, he cries out in pain. Isaacs then took his chance and ran for it. Claire, Alice, and Ada watch him run. Then they pull out guns they found and fired at him, but they miss as he ran out the door. Annabelle then twists, kicking Doc in the face, sending flying down on the ground.

He smacks against the ground, groaning in pain as Annabelle threw the gun to the side, Alice lowers her gun and walks over to Annabelle as she took a step down and kneels down, looking at him. "How did you know it was me?" he questions. She arches her eyebrows momentarily "Simple. I didn't have to save you." she informs him. He chuckles as Alice kicks Annabelle's gun to her. She grabs it and stood up. "Hey, wait," he calls out and the two looked at him. "It wasn't like I had a chose. They made me do it," he informs them. "Oh, don't sell me that bullshit, it gets tiring to listen to," she informs him as she pulls out the real detonator, handing it to Alice, who took it and her gun. "And besides, I'm not gonna kill ya," she promises him.

Making him exhale with relief. She then steps away, Leon and Ada follow her to reveal Claire, Jacob and Kim glaring down at him. Making his stiffen. "He's all yours." Annabelle calls out and the three walk up and with guns in their hands "Claire, Kim, Jacob, it's me." he tries to reason with them. "Sorry." Claire states, "Please." Doc begs them and they aim their guns at him "My love." Claire states "No, no, no!" he shouts, but they shot him and he drops dead.

Annabelle stood next to Alice as he was kneeling down next to Wesker. "If you keep this trigger depressed, you keep Umbrella's dreams alive," she tells him, placing the detonator in his hand and the trigger pressed. Annabelle then kneels down next to him. "I should of killed you both in Washington." he states then Annabelle grips his hair, making him look at her, "Yeah, you should of," she tells him, letting go and stood up.

Then Alicia rolls up to the table as Anna limps behind her, Annabelle ran up to her, handing her, her cane. "He only has to evade you for only a few minutes, then the last of the human outposts will fall." Alicia states as Isaacs appeared on the screen than the two looked at their copies. "We'll need an intercept path and the fast route to the surface." Alice states as Annabelle looks up at the screen. "And we'll also need to block him from escaping any further, cut him off in a small room." she states then both Red and White Queen flicker in front of them " _Already done._ " they both answer.

Annabelle nods and turns to Anna as Alice kneels down next to Alicia "If you release the Antivirus, it will kill all organism infected with the T-virus you know what that means, don't you, for you and Annabelle?" Alicia asks them, Alice nods at her. "I know," she answers. "Alice and I knew this before we came back," Annabelle states as she looks at Alice then back at Anna. "And we still know this and we still will do what needs to be done," she states and Anna smiles at her. Then Leon and Ada march up to her, "Anne, no." Leon states as he grips her arm. "We won't let you do this," Ada tells her. "Alice, they're right," Claire states as she marches up to them with Kim and Jacob next to her. Alice stood up. "There has to be another way." Jacob states. But the six exchange looks and looks at the others. "You already know, there isn't," Annabelle informs them.

Leon went to say something, but Red Queen interrupts them " _Four minutes and thirty-three seconds left. You must hurry._ " she warns them. Alice and Annabelle nod at her than Anna cups Annabelle's cheek. "Of all the things I've brought into this world, you are by far the greatest one of all," she states, Annabelle looks at her and smiles. Then unexpectedly Annabelle hugs her, "Thank you for giving me life, mom." she states and Anna's eyes started to water. Then she pulls away. "Now go, stop him." she orders. Annabelle nods and everyone took off running.

Alicia rolls up to the table as Anna walks up to the table as well. They took a device and places it on the table. It opens for them to reveal a contact lens they took it and places it in their eyes. It connects to their Nero system and all of their memories were being downloaded. Alicia smiles as she saw the memories of her father. Anna smiles as she saw memories of her holding Annabelle as a baby. Wesker then leans over and looks at them, "Help me." he cries out and Anna rolls her eyes "You don't need help, Wesker." Alicia informs him. Then Anna looks at him, "You're losing blood and dying. Just hurry up and kill over."

~8~8~8~

Isaacs walks out of the hall and into the room where Doc, Alice, and Annabelle came out from her, then steps in front of the panel "This is Doctor Alexander Roland Isaacs. Confirm DNA scan and voice print identification." he orders. " _Identity confirmed._ " Red Queen answers him "Confirm security override 4365." he orders again. "Override confirmed." White Queen answers him. "You both will take yourselves offline and place all functions under my sole control," he orders them. " _As you wish, shutting down now._ " they both answer him and begin to shut down. " _Dr. Isaacs._ " Red Queen calls out.

Getting his attention. " _You and the Umbrella High Command._ " White Queen states, "Yes?" he asks her, " _You're all going to die down here._ " they both said and went offline. Then as the door closes. Alice, Claire, and Annabelle had their guns on him as the other stood behind him and the door closes. "Your little friends won't be able to help you now," he informs them. "You can't run anymore," Alice tells him and he turns to them. "I wasn't running," he answers her then the floor begin to move, throwing the three off as they fired. Isaacs dodges the bullets then charges at them, Annabelle gasps, hunches over as Isaacs rams his fist into her gut. Then he backhands Claire in the face, and ram the butt of the gun against Alice's face.

Jacob and Leon pulled the two away from the fight and they hid behind the desk, Annabelle collects herself and socks Isaacs in the face, making him stumble back, Claire reloads and went to fire at him, but he flash-steps at her, smacking her gun from her hand, then uppercut her chin, making her gasp in shock. Then he flash-step at Alice grabbing her arm and knees her in the gut, Annabelle charges at him, but he slams his elbow into her face, making her turn and slam against the desk. And Alice falls against the desk next to her as Claire fell to the ground from being knee in the face, Annabelle then looks back and kicks Isaacs in the gut, making him stumble back then Alice to a swung at him with a keyboard. Then Annabelle gripped hold of one of the monitor, ripping it of the desk and smacking him in the face. Then Alice slams the keyboard into his throat as Annabelle went low, knocking him off his feet and he lands on his back.

Annabelle tosses the monitor to the side, marches over to him, then send her fist flying down towards him, but he rolls out of the way and kicks her off her feet and onto her back. He then pulls himself back up onto his feet and went to stomp on her face, but she pulls her arms up and blocks the attack. Alice came up behind him and smack the keyboard against the back of his neck and he steps away from her. Then Alice threw the keyboard down, then shoves him to the edge of the platform. Isaacs looks down at the edge as he was fighting against Alice, then he turns and looks at her. Then uppercuts her and socks her in the face, making her let go and she collapses onto the ground, then Isaacs places his foot on her collarbone and held her down. Annabelle rolls onto her side and looks up at her.

Then she looks up and saw the object that was going to kill Alice, she pulls out one of her throwing knives and threw it at his leg, making grunt in pain, stepping away, she then crawls over to Alice, gripping her leg and pulls her away from the edge. Alice then rolls back up, Annabelle bringing her hand and they pull themselves back up as Claire threw a punch at him, but it was blocked and she was socked in the face and thrown into the wall.

Annabelle stood up, flash-steps at him and roundhouse kick him in the face, he grunts as she then kicks him again in the chest then in the gut. She slams her fist down on his back, but he dodges her attack and grips her by her neck. Annabelle gasp and was lifted off the ground. Her hands grip his hand as she glares at him he then threw her backward and she flew into the hallway and slams onto the ground. Annabelle gasp as she moans in pain. Alice pulls herself back up and swung at him, but he blocks her punches and, then breaks a few bones in her arm, making her gasp and he socks her face.

Then he grips the straps of her shirt, lifting her up then threw her over the desk and onto the ground. Leon, Jacob, Ada, and Kim look at her as she rolls onto her side. Pulling herself back up as he jumps over the desk and kicks her into the hallway and she slides next to Annabelle. Who rolls onto her side and looks at her.

Leon, Ada, and Jacob pull Kim over and behind the desk again as Isaacs walks over to the control panel. Annabelle helps Alice back onto her feet and they both looked at Isaacs as he reactivates the hallway. The door slams shut behind them, making them look at it then back at Isaacs as he smirks at them. Then the plasma wire came on into two lines and was charging at them. Annabelle ran forward as Alice ran backward. Annabelle jump through the two wires as Alice jumps over them. Both making perfect landings and look at him.

Isaacs frowns at them as more plasma wiring came at them in three parts. Annabelle rolls backward, dodging the first part then slides onto her side, dodging the next part then lays flat on her back for the third. Alice rolls off the wall flips over the wire and jumps over as well. Then more wires came at them, Annabelle flips over them and Alice copies her as they both charge for Isaacs. More wires came at them, but Alice jumps up, being flat as a plank as Annabelle leans back onto her legs down on the floor. They dodge the wire and both pull themselves back onto their feet.

Then more wires came at them, they flip into the air and land on their feet. Successfully dodging the plasma wiring in the hall. Then they shoot their eyes up at Isaacs as they stood up. Annabelle blew her hair from her face "Is that the best you got?" she questions him. Isaacs just looked at her and cracks his neck. Then they charged at each other. Alice pressed her foot against his chest and flips, slamming her other foot against his face and landed back on her feet. Anna steps onto his knee and slams hers under his chin and she lands back on her feet and back swipes him making him slam against the glass cracking it.

She then cartwheels back and lands next to Alice and they both stood ready, he then pulls himself back together, turns and swung at them. Alice and Annabelle dodge his attacks and swung at them, only to have him block their attacks. He then socks Annabelle in the face, making her grunt and stumble back, he swung at Alice and she smacks against the glass. Then he swung at Annabelle and she smacks against the glass as well. Isaacs then swung again and she smashes through the glass.

Isaacs turns his attention on Alice, gripping her but her shirt, shoves her against the glass, then slams his foot into her chest and crashes through the glass. Annabelle coughs as she pulls herself up and leans against the edge. She then saw a shard, gripping it and pull herself back into the hall. Isaacs walks over to Alice as she was leaning against the floor.

Then Annabelle charges at him jump and jammed the shard into his back, he cries out in pain then Alice to her chance and slams his shard into his leg, making him scream as she turned and twisted it. Isaacs growls then threw Annabelle off his back. She smacks against the ground, but flip back up onto her feet as he stumbles back and Alice pulls herself in. she looks at Annabelle, who nods and stood ready. They both took their stance and charge, they swung and kicked at him, making him stumble and cry. Alice kicks his leg wound as Annabelle grabs the shard in his back, jerking it out. He cries out and Alice socks him in the face.

He gasps and looks at her, she then went to hit him again, but he slams his fist into her, making her gasp in shock, pulling it back, then he head-butted her, making her stumble back he then slams his fist into her chest and she went flying back, landing on her belly. Annabelle growls and went to stab him again, but he quickly turns around, twisting her arm, gasping in pain as her grip loosens. Isaacs took the shard from her and jams it into her side, Annabelle gasp in shock as she looks at him. He then pulls it out, tosses it to the side and backhands her. She stumbles and slams against the glass.

Annabelle coughs as she held her side, then Isaacs grips her throat, making her gag as he held her off the ground, turns her around. She gasps at him as she held his wrist with just one of her hands. He just looks at her, tilts his head, then let's go and slams his fist into her chest. She then went flying and lands on her back, next to Alice and was coughing as she rolls onto her good side. "Annabelle." Alice whimpers and Annabelle looks at her. Then they both looked at Isaacs as he straightens his suit and hair out.

The two then grunt as they force themselves up onto their elbows. He walks over to them, grabs the back of Alice's shirt and threw her up and slams her against the ceiling and she smacks down onto the ground, grunting. Alice then forces herself back onto her hands and knee, but Isaacs kicks her in the gut and she went flying against the door. He smirks and turns his attention onto Annabelle as she collapsed onto the ground. He rolls his eyes, then grips the back of her jacket and slams her against the glass wall. She grunts and smacks against the ground, holding her side. He then looks down and slams his foot into Annabelle's gut too.

She went flying and smacks against the door, landing on her feet and slides down next to Alice, who was curled up into a ball, blood streams down the side of her chin as she coughs and held her side. Alice grunts as she forces herself to side on her side, next to Annabelle and both of them just laughed. Isaacs glares at them as they weren't cowering in fear. "Is that all you got, Cause if it is, I'm gonna have to kill you," Alice informs him. Annabelle then grunts as she forces herself onto her feet, pulling her hands up and balls them into fists. "I can do this all day, but I'm on a tight schedule here, so let's wraps this up." she taunts him.

Isaacs then flashes at them, grips both women by their throats as the system rearms itself. They both just looked over his shoulders seeing the wires coming at them. Isaacs looks and lets go of the women's throats. Annabelle stood next to Isaacs, dodging the wires as Alice steps over to the side and jumps up, dodging the wires as well. Once they were gone, Alice slams her feet into Isaacs's face as Annabelle gut-punches him. He growls and swung at them again, but they both dodge him. Throat shot Annabelle with his elbow. She gasps and collapsed onto her hands and knees coughing as Alice swung her leg at him, but he catches it and she socks him in the face a few times.

Isaacs slams his elbow down on her knee, making her gasp then he slams her into the glass and slams his elbow into her throat, making her lose strength and collapse onto her knees, but he grips her hand and looks down at her fingers. Annabelle pants as she looks at Alice then reaches into her pocket. Isaacs then turns back to them as they both were looking at her fingers. The wire came closer and closer towards them, then finally her three fingers were severed off from her hand. Alice screams as she felt her fingers get cut off. Isaacs lets her go and steps back as Annabelle scoots closer towards her and held her in her arms.

Alice gasp as the pain was settling and they both lean against the door. "We've played a game, you and I, but now it's over," he tells them and they both nodded at him. "You're right," Annabelle states as Alice moves out of her arms. "It. Is. Over." she states then flicks out a pin. A grenade pin. He looks out at it as Alice and Annabelle laugh.

Isaacs raises his hand and places it on his pocket. He then slowly grips his coat and opens it to reveal a grenade was in his inner pocket, then he looks back at Annabelle as she smirks at him.

~Flashback~

 _ **Annabelle pants as she looks at Alice then reaches into her pocket. Isaacs then turns back to them as they both were looking at her fingers. She pulls out the grenade Alice pick up from the duffel bag.**_

 _ **She then opens Isaacs coat, places it in the inner pocket and pulls the pin out. Then quickly let's go and hid the pin in her hand as she presses them back against the ground and looks up at Isaacs as he turns back to them.**_

~End of flashback~

Isaacs then looks at them and the grenade went off, taking his side went it. The two fell back against the door. Isaacs stumbles back and fell onto his knees, shocked and horrified as he was leaning against his wound. Annabelle stood up as her wound had healed and she walks towards him. Alice pulls herself back up and wraps her wound.

Annabelle stood in front of Isaacs, reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out the Antivirus. She exhales with relief as it was still in one piece. "I should of killed you when I had the chance." Isaacs whimpers at her, she looks at him and shrugs "Well, I am my mother's daughter." she states then both she and Alice pressed their foot against his chest and pushes him over and he collapsed against the ground, dead. "You've made the biggest and last mistake of your miserable life," she states, making Alice smirk.

Then Annabelle leans Alice against her and helps her walk back into the room and back to the desk. "Claire." Alice calls out as the others were next to her, "How is she?" Annabelle asks. "She's alright," Jacob answers as Annabelle helps her lean down next to her. "Claire," she states and Claire looks at Jacob momentarily then back at the two. "Go. While there's still time," she tells them. "No." Leon objects. "Leon." Annabelle states. "There has to be another way, I won't lose you," he argues, but Jacob held him back. "Go. Both of you!" Jacob tells them.

Annabelle nods and looks at Leon one last time. "I love you," she states then helps Alice back onto her feet. "Anne!" Ada calls out but Kim and Claire held her back. "Anne." she whimpers. Annabelle turns her head away and left the room.

They both of them stood in the elevator as it brought them back to the surface. Annabelle looks down at the vial in her hand. Then back at Alice, who looks at her, with determination in her eyes and grips the vial as well. "We started this, we'll end this. Together," she states, Annabelle's eyes march her and she nods, making the both of them look up as they were getting closer and closer to the surface.

They make it to the surface and into the opening of Raccoon City, they ran out and look down at their watches as they came to a stop. Only a minute was left. Alice held the vial in her hand. She exhales, tears well up in her eyes, then a hand grips hers, making her look at Annabelle, who nods at her, tears streaming down her cheek as she was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice.

Alice nods at her as she looks away and drops the vial. But before it could touch the ground, a hand catches it and a gun was pointed at them. They both gasp and saw that Isaacs was still alive. "Your time is up," he tells them, Annabelle lets go and looks at her watch, there was still time and she looks at Isaacs. She went to get the vial back but they heard someone run up the hill. Making the two look over to see the Isaacs clone. "Alice! Annabelle!" he calls out with a smile on his face. "I brought them here! I brought them for you!" he calls out, his knife pointed at them as the horde was not far behind.

He marches out to them, but stop as he looks over at Dr. Isaacs and was shocked "What the hell are you?" he questions and Isaacs just looks at him momentarily. "I'm you, you idiot," he answers. Annabelle took a step back as Isaacs walks closer to Dr. Isaacs. "No. No. That's not possible." he states and Dr. Isaacs looks at him "The real you." he reframes, but Isaacs shook his head. "No." he shudders as the horde was getting closer. Then he lunges in and stabs him "Liar! Abomination! You dirty, filthy clone!" he shouts as he repeatably stabs him.

Then after twisting the knife, Dr. Isaacs finally drops dead on the ground, and this time he remained so, permanently. The two then shot their eyes back up at Isaacs as he drops the knife and looks at them, stepping back. "I'm me, he's not me," he states and the two looked over his shoulder to see the zombies shot up and bite down on him, Isaacs cries out in pain as he was being devoured.

~8~8~8~

Wesker took his last breath as he drops his hand and the detonator drops from it, releasing the pressure. Anna looks down at Alicia, who smiles up at her.

A tear falls from Anna's eye and rolls down her cheek. "It's been an honor, Alicia." she whispers to her, "The honor is mine, Anna," she whispers back at her they both then turn back to the screen.

Explosions went off in the High command cryo-tubes chambers, engulfing everything in its wake, Anna and Alicia close their eyes. As the flames reached into the control center room, engulfing everything in its wake. Wesker's dead body and both Anna and Alicia as they have already accepted their fate. They were tight to the T-virus, only fitting they go down with it as well.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle marches over ripping the vial from Dr. Isaacs' cold, dead hands, she then steps back to Alice and held the vial up. She then closes her eyes, exhaling. All her memories playback in her mind.

Growing up on a battlefield. Being taken by Umbrella. Trained as an assassin. Being an agent. Being betrayed. Surviving. Making friends and family.

Finding love. Being alone and on the run. Meeting Alice and fighting next alongside her. And taking Umbrella down once and for all.

Annabelle opens her eyes as new tears streaming down her cheek, she then grips Alice's hand tightly in hers, she looked at her one last time. "It's been a good run," she states, making Alice smile, they both then looked back as the horde was charging at them. But Annabelle slams the vial down, breaking the glass and the Antivirus was airborne. Killing all the zombies in its wake.

Alice and Annabelle inhaled the antivirus as it was killing T-virus cells inside them, then their eyes rolled to the back of their head and collapsed onto the ground. Annabelle gasped raggedly as she opens her eyes and looks at Alice. She smiles once last time, holding her hand tightly in hers then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and was dead.

The horde of zombies from the billions of innocent people caught in the wake of a madman's lust to recreate the world laid to rest.

Dr. Alexander Roland Isaacs, the one who released the T-virus onto the world, laid dead on the ground, in his masterpiece.

Alice, a clone of Alicia Marcus, ex-employee of Umbrella, fighter, survivor, and carrier of the T-virus laid dead in her victory over Umbrella.

Annabelle Wong Kennedy, wife of Leon Kennedy, younger sister of Ada Wong, ex-agent of Umbrella, fighter, survivor, daughter of Anna Aeries and carrier of the T-virus, laid dead in her victory over Umbrella.


	9. Chapter 8: This is the End

_Chapter 8: This is the End_

Morning came as the survivors step out of the tunnel and saw the dead horde of zombies that stretched on for miles and miles. "They did it." Jacob mutters and Leon looks at him "But at what cost?" he questions as Ada sniffles, covering her mouth. Kim looks at her and places her hand on her shoulder.

Claire steps forward and looks ahead of them. "Look!" she calls out, they turn and look to where she was pointing. There, at the head of the horde laid Annabelle and Alice as they were laying on the ground. "Anne," Leon calls out and ran down to the head of the horde.

The others hurried after him. Leon slides down onto his knees and looks down at his wife. She showed no signs of waking as he places his hand on the side of her head. "Come on Anne, wake up," he asks of her, Ada ran up to him and leans down by her head. "Is she..." she asks him, "I don't know," he answers her. The others join in, Jacob kneels down by Alice and gathers her up in his arms and looks down at her, Alice cringes her face a little as she moves her head. "Alice," Jacob calls out and she jerks her head, fluttering her eyes open.

Annabelle exhales as she flutters her eyes up, "Anne." Ada said with rejoice, Leon gathers her into his arms and pulls her up. Annabelle gasp as she held her hands at his shoulders and looks at him, "Leon?" she asks, he just smiles and hugs her tightly in her arms. Kim laughs a little as she pulls her hair back as Jacob lets Alice sit on her own and sat back, running his hand over his hair. "Alice. You did it." Claire tells her.

Alice just looks at her then at Annabelle as Leon pulls back from her, she just looks at him in confusion then looks over at Alice, "How are we still alive?" Alice asks them. They all exchanged looks and shrugged. "I don't know." Alice answers and the two looked at each other and then it hit Annabelle, "Alicia, Anna."

~8~8~8~

Annabelle places the device down onto the ground and it lights up, to reveal the panel and the White queen pops up in the center. Annabelle leans back against Leon as they were sitting down on the ground. Jacob, Ada, and Kim were sitting down on the ground as the White queen popped up. "Well?" Annabelle asks her. " _When the life of Dr. Isaacs was no more. My sister and I could bring ourselves back online and were able to stop the attacks on the last human settlements. You and Alice saved the last of the human race._ " White Queen answers her.

Annabelle nods at her, "Then how am I and Alice still alive?" she questions her, " _When the Antivirus was released into the air, it attacks and kill the T-virus cells in your body. It did not harm the healthy or attack the other infected cells in your body. You are free of the T-virus._ " she informs her. Annabelle exhales, looking away "I was supposed to die." Annabelle mutters then looks back at her. "You, Red Queen, Alicia, and Anna. You lied to me and used me," she states. " _That was not our intent, but we had to know if you were willing to do what needed to be down, sacrifice your life for others. Anyone from Umbrella would have not done the same,_ " she informs her. Annabelle shook her head and looks away. " _Anna Aeries was right about you, you are the best thing to have ever come into this world, better than them,_ " she states.

Annabelle then looks back at her, "But I was one of them. I worked for them, I was created by then, raised by then, I did their dirty work. I was just a weapon to be used and tossed away." she states, Leon looks at her, rubbing her arms. " _That is not true, you became more alive than you believed to be. The weapon that had more of a heart than they ever could be._ " White Queen answers her, Annabelle scoffs and looks away. " _And there is one final step._ " she states and Annabelle looks at her, "What are you talking about?" she questions her.

White Queen flickers away, the device opens, the eye lens came out and it reveals memories upon memories of Anna Aeries. "Before Anna died, she downloaded her memories, for you," she states as they looked at them. _"She wanted you to experience the joys and happiness of life, A life you'd never had,_ " she states as all of the memories were flashing in her mind. " _Even though you were a warrior made to take down Umbrella, she loved you dearly. Cared about you and watched you every step of the way, she wanted nothing more than for you to find peace in your life,_ " she states, tears well up in Annabelle's eyes as she saw Anna hold Annabelle as a baby, loving on her. " _Letting you go, was the hardest choice she ever made,_ " she states as Anna gave Annabelle to Ada and turns and leaves as tears well up in her eyes as she was fighting herself not to turn around.

Annabelle lowers her head into her hand and cries. Leon held Annabelle close to him as she began to cry for a mother she never knew, but a mother that loved her more than her own life.

~8~8~8~

Alice took off down the road, Annabelle holds her arms watching her leave, she exhales as Leon walks up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looks at him, he smiles at her and she smiles back at him. They both then walk back to the jeep as the others were loaded up.

 _ **Alice parted ways as she was continuing her mission, wiping out the remaining Infected.**_

 _ **Leaving her was a hard choice to make, but it was a choice both made.**_

 _ **I went back to the others, in the hopes of rebuilding with the remaining humans left.**_

The Jeep drove down the road, Jacob at the wheel, Claire next to him, Kim sitting by the side, Ada in the middle, Leon on the side as he was holding Annabelle in his arms, her head pressed against his forehead as they both were enjoying the presence of each other.

 _ **I have hopes that the future will get better now that the nightmare is finally over.**_

They all heard a screech in the air, making everyone pull up and looked up, seeing one of the infected creature flying over them. Jacob slows down and stops the car.

 _ **Well, almost over.**_

Annabelle stood up, looking at the creature as it lands down on one of the broken down construction sites and snarls at them. Annabelle glares at it then hopes out of the jeep. The others stood up and cheered her on.

 _ **Until the last of the undead return back to being dead, my mission isn't finished.**_

 _ **And I don't plan on dying before it is, for I have something to protect**_

Annabelle pulls her blade from her sheath and started walking towards it, the creature hissing and charges at her. She smirks and broke out into a run. She then jumps into the air, reeling her blade back, the creature swung its tail at her as she brought her sword down at it.

 _ **My name is Annabelle,**_

 _ **This is the end of my story.**_


End file.
